Heart Song
by Closet Adventuralist
Summary: Kara 'Sully' Sullivan has just had the worst day of her life, so why is tall, pale, and elvish standing in her living room? Nuada/OC Completely AU, be forewarned. Rating upped for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first foray into fanfiction. I've written some stuff over at fictionpress (under the same name), so I'd really like some feedback. However, flames will be used to heat my house this winter. Hope you like!**

Rain pelted the windows of my loft apartment, beating an erratic rhythm into the stillness of the air. I threw down my coat and umbrella, peeling off layers of sodden wool and cotton from my skin. Today just hadn't been my day. First, I was laid off; next, I was mugged on the way home; and last, but not least, Mr. Cozy from down the hall had tried to feel me up in the elevator yet again. The rain pretty much matched my mood at this point.

I picked my way through my apartment, carefully avoiding the palettes of paint and drying canvases as I went, until I reached my bathroom. The light clicked on, and after a few sporadic bursts, settled into a lazy hum of florescence. My reflection in the mirror only served to further dim my mood. My hair was a riotous mess of waves and clumped curls, sticking to my face at odd angles. My mascara had run clear down my cheeks, leaving me looking like a panda, except not half as cute. And my lip was bleeding from the blow the muggers had given me earlier. I smirked a little, I'd hit the little bugger with my purse and spraying him with the pepper spray my mother had given me when I'd moved into the city.

Quickly, I stripped myself of the last vestiges of my clothing and turned on the taps to the bath. Steamy tendrils of warmth swirled endlessly throughout the bathroom, calming my frazzled nerves and allowing me to relax for the first time in what felt like forever.

As I soaked in the tub, washing away the grime of the day, I pushed all thoughts of my luck aside. I would find another job, get a better apartment, and eventually save enough money to buy a house out in the 'burbs. All I needed to do was keep a positive attitude. I sighed, it was better said than done. Life in the city was fast paced, and competitive—something I most definitely was not. I much preferred the slow and steady way of life, working with the grain instead of struggling against it.

Feeling myself begin to drift into sleep, I pulled the stopper and climbed out. Too tired to properly dress myself, I forwent my regular pajamas and slid between the sheets, reveling in the feel of my skin sliding against the fabric with no barrier to counteract the sensation.

I'm not sure how long I slept, it could have been minutes, or hours, but a sudden crashing noise brought me violently out of sleep and into the waking world. I shoved myself out of bed and onto the floor, tangling myself in the blankets. Wincing at the sharp pain in my knees and elbows, I righted myself. Standing as silently as I could muster and wrapping a sheet around my body, I gingerly made my way to my door and looked through the peephole. The hallway was dark, darker than I could ever remember it being. Whatever had caused the crash obviously had also knocked out the power supply.

I wrapped my hand around the deadbolt and turned it, the soft clicking sounding loud against the utter silence permeating from outside. The knob turned smoothly, the door opening without a squeak. I peered outwards to the left, then to the right. The hallway was vacant, and very dark. My stomach quivered, shaking with anticipation. What was that noise, and why had no one else heard it? It certainly seemed excruciatingly loud from where I was sleeping. And yet, none of my neighbors had ventured outside to investigate.

The whole situation seemed like a bad horror movie, and I definitely felt like the character people yelled at to get back inside. Shaking off the chill that had crept down my spine, settling in my lower back, I took a step backwards into my apartment. The door shut with a finality that echoed in the shaking of my hand. I turned the lock and used the chain-lock just in case. I sighed and leaned against the door. Everything was okay; there was nothing to be worried about.

Satisfied with my own safety, I turned to return to bed, only to be faced with the broad expanse of a body caging me against the wood of the door. I let out a half-startled scream and ducked to bolt around my obstacle. Arms much stronger than they looked wrapped firmly around my torso, locking me in place and preventing any further movement. A scream formed in my throat only to be blocked by a hand enclosing my mouth and jerking my head back to rest below the chin of my assailant. I wrestled with him—I could only assume he was male due to the shape of the body pressing against me—jerking my limbs without much success. As a last resort, I opened my mouth, clenching my teeth around two of his fingers, biting as hard as I could.

He yelped in pain, giving me a strange sense of satisfaction, but it was short lived. That same hand reached around and turned me to lean against the door, a rough forearm pressing against my clavicle. It was then that I got a clear look at my attacker. He stood almost a foot taller than me, his eyes gazing down at me with an eerie, orange glow. His pale skin almost shimmered in the moonlight, strange scars dancing across the bridge of his nose and over his forehead. Hair of the palest silver hung down past his shoulders, creating a curtain of white around our faces. He was breathing hard through his nose, obviously trying to control his temper. A clenched hand lay a little too close to my cheek.

I pressed away from him, trying to push through the wood of the door and into the hall behind me. The sheet I once wore was clenched desperately between my naked thighs. I couldn't reach it for fear of drawing his attention to my lack of clothing, instead, I held his gaze. Even that action was beginning to become troublesome. His face seemed to hold every possible emotion and none at all. It contorted this way and that, raging and passive, curious and irritable. This oscillation only seemed to unsettle my already shaking body, eventually forcing me to relinquish the task and stare idly at the ground. Absently, I wondered why he hadn't hit me yet, hadn't tried to force me into the bedroom, hadn't tried to do a thousand other evil things that ran through my mind.

I flinched when he released the pressure on my chest, sucking in a full breath of air as if it were my last. I flinched yet again when he knelt down and grasped the wrinkled edges of the sheet, pulling it from around my legs. Oh, God, he was going to rape me! Utterly still with fear, I waited with closed eyes for him to shove my legs apart.

He didn't touch my legs. In fact, he didn't touch any part that would have been obscene had I been wearing clothes. Hands that had held me so roughly in place were suddenly gentle, sliding behind my shoulder blades to wrap the sheet around my body, securing it with my own clenched hands. I opened my eyes, shocked, only to find him smiling—no, smirking—at me. So, he thought scaring the holy hell out of me was funny, did he? Well, I'd show him.

Remembering the dozens of self-defense classes I'd taken in preparation for moving to the city, I stomped on his toe, and shoved the heel of my palm into his diaphragm. It had the desired effect; he leaned forward and into my strike. As he was trying to catch his breath, I shuffled to the side and rushed around towards the bedroom.

He caught up with me, of course, but it was worth a shot nonetheless. The force of his body impacting with mine sent me to the floor, and into a puddle of miscellaneous paints. We rolled several times; I could feel the paint sticking to my legs, my hair. Eventually he pinned me, using the natural weight of his body to keep me in place. "You are a feisty one, aren't you?" He said, his lips settling next to my ear. A light shiver of fear and something I wasn't prepared to name traveled deftly throughout my body, causing me to shift uneasily against him. His silver-white hair was now dotted with red and blues, a smear of green darting across his cheek. I couldn't help it, really, I'm known for laughing in inappropriate situations—what I like to call the 'church giggles'. The laugh built in my chest until it pushed past my tightly pressed lips. He looked ridiculous, and I'm sure I did as well.

I could tell that my sporadic burst of mirth had unnerved him; he stared at me in puzzlement before a small smile glided across his face, transforming what was usually a stern countenance into something that could almost be called ethereal. My laugh died in my throat. Quite suddenly I was very aware of every point in which my body touched his, and that I was mostly naked beneath it. He seemed to come to the same realization, but instead of lifting off me, as any gentleman would do, he merely adjusted himself to sit more comfortably between my outstretched legs, resting on his elbows. "I am Nuada," he said softly.

Unable to truly come up with something to say, I merely nodded, "I'm Kara Sullivan, um, Sully for short." The expression must have confused him; a small wrinkle of concentration marred the smoothness of his forehead.

"For short?" He asked.

"It's a nickname. You know, something that people who are familiar with you say. My friends call me Sully." I mentally slapped myself for the breathiness of my voice, but who could blame me. Not only was Nuada unmistakably handsome, he was also cutting off my air supply.

A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Something large and lumbering made its way out of my bedroom, stepping slowly into the moonlight. A small gasp of fear jumped from my mouth, and I tried to skitter away. Only Nuada's firm grip on my shoulders held me in place. "Forgive me for not introducing you earlier. Kara, this is Wink. He is a good friend." Shifting onto his side, Nuada brought my to rest against his chest, facing the big thing called Wink. I struggled to keep the sheet covering the important parts, but only served in unclothing my back. "Wink, this is Kara… and I believe she is the other half of my, shall I say, heart?" He chuckled, the brushing of his clothing (it had to be silk) sending delightful little tickles down the length of my back all the way down to the balls of my feet. Wink made a series of grunts that I could only assume was his language. "Yes," Nuada said slowly, a hint of scorn surfacing in the undertones of his voice, "The irony is not lost on me, Wink. I am well aware of what she is."

After having had enough of this whole mess, I struggled to turn in Nuada's arms, fixing him with the fiercest glare I could muster, "Look, buddy, I don't know what your deal is, but you can't just break into someone's home, hold them against their will, and expect everything to be dandy, okay? Gosh, what the hell are you talking about anyways?" I lifted a finger to point towards Wink, "And don't even get me started on him."

Wink took a menacing step forward, lifting what looked like a metal arm high into the air. I squawked in fear, burrowing closer into Nuada's chest before thinking better of it and rolling outward, dragging the sheet along with me. I quickly secured the sheet around my chest and glared at the intruders. "Someone better tell me what the hell is going on, or I'm calling the cops! Matter of fact, I think I'll do that anyways." I stomped over to the phone and prepared to scream bloody murder until someone was forced to come out here. About halfway into 9-1-1, Nuada's hand covered my own, dwarfing it against the plastic of the phone. "I mean you no harm. In fact, I do not believe I could harm you even if I tried. You are the only human who can say that," his voice took on a steely edge that sliced through my resistance.

"What about him?" I asked, nodding to the strange creature now leaning against the support beam of my loft.

Nuada smiled, "He follows my command, he will not harm you." The sincerity in his voice rang through, putting my doubts to rest. I replaced the phone to its cradle.

"Okay, so… can you guys go now, I kind of have a big day of job-hunting to do tomorrow and it just wont look good if I show up half asleep." I tried to smile, but it felt forced, unnatural. I wound up backing away slowly, so as not to startle them.

Nuada crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, "You're afraid of me," he said, the orange sparkle in his eyes showing much more than mischief.

"Uh, yeah, its not everyday that a girl gets thrown around by a six-foot tall, pale man and his troll-like guard dog." By now, my temper had flared; causing the frustration that had been suppressed by shock to bubble over.

"I am not a man," Nuada said slowly, derisively. "I am Nuada Silverlance, Prince of the Unseen Kingdom, heir to its throne. You insult me by referring to me as something so low as Man." His stance hadn't changed but his aura seemed to emanate a vicious anger that flared off in waves, heating my skin and causing the hair of my neck to rise. Obviously, he had a few screws loose. Why are the hot ones always insane?

We stood in silence for a few minutes, examining each other as if preparing for a fight. His gaze flicked over my body, before resting on my face. His body jerked into action so quickly that I jumped back, almost tripping over one of my paintings. A pale hand grasped my chin, turning my head upwards, "I did not cause this wound," he said, anger seeping carefully into his voice. I jerked my chin away from him only to have it framed by two strong hands keeping me gently, but firmly, in place. "Who has done this?" The fierce glow of his unnatural gaze held me—a deer in headlights.

"Look," I said, both oddly pleased and kind of freaked out by his concern, "I don't know who hit me. I got mugged on the way home. They took my cash and cell, but I'm pretty sure they'll be washing out their eyes for days." Nuada's face was as stone, fixed in a look that drifted miles away, as if trying to remember something.

Golden strands of hair slid forward over his shoulder as he leaned towards me, "May I?" he whispered, and before I could answer he slid his lips along my own, gently encapsulating the wounds. Too shocked to do anything but gape, I felt his tongue probe gently along the wound, the sharp sting jetting quickly forward and then receding in sensation. A warmth that left me feeling like melted chocolate, drifting slowly in and out of a foggy haze, replaced it.

It wasn't until he pulled away that I realized that I'd involuntarily closed my eyes, wanting to savor the feel of his skin against my own. Nuada grazed my lip with his thumb, satisfaction showing clearly in his expression. "You are tired," he said, leaning down to lift me in his arms.

"No, duh," I replied sleepily, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and resting my cheek in the crook of his neck. I felt more than heard him chuckle as he laid my body on my bed. The wretched sheet I'd been wrestling with all night was adjusted to cover me securely, my comforter followed soon after.

"Rest well, dear heart, I will see you soon," was the last thing I heard as I drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Two posts in just as many days, I'm on a roll! Well, all you your reviews inspired me to write more, so here's the second chapter. Not a lot of Sully/ Nuada action going on, but I'm getting there. I need to build a backstory, ya know?**

**Anyways, please enjoy.**

I woke up feeling worse than when I'd went to sleep. My head pounded and my vision refused to clear. I think that mugger hit me harder than I thought. Groggily, I rolled out of bed, the chill of the floor seeping into my bones. I made my way into the bathroom, shrugging off the sheet as I went. Thin shafts of sunlight drifted thought the blinds of the window and I squinted as my eyes adjusted.

The knob for the sink turned awkwardly, warm water trickling out from the tap. I cupped my hands and splashed my face, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. The water helped some, allowing my vision to clear enough so that I could see my reflection in the mirror. My eyes looked swollen from a restless night's sleep, my skin shining from night sweats. I sniffed. Well, another shower was definitely in order—what the hell? I touched the tip of my finger to my lip, where it had been split. The skin was smooth, unmarred where it had once been jagged and bleeding. And why, the hell, was there paint in my hair?!

Events of the previous night slammed hard into my memory, vying for the honor of being examined first. Great googley moogley, it had been real! I sat down on the rim of the bathtub, my head hanging heavily in my hands. That man, Nuada, and the great big lug named Wink…they had been here, in her apartment, saying the strangest things. Too overwhelmed to think any more on the subject, I swung my legs over the edge of the bathtub and turned on the hot water, adjusting it with the cold. I'd have time to ponder the strange and unusual later. Right now, I had to get dolled up in order to ask a favor.

I arrived at the gallery in style, a dove gray sweater-dress, belted with a thin, red leather strap, and my only pair of Jimmy Choo's. Various artworks hung on the walls, from the ceilings, lying about on the floor. I made my way to the side office and knocked meekly on the door. This was a last resort… I steeled myself for the inevitable groveling.

To my utter surprise, a young woman opened the door. She stood about an inch taller than me, even in heels, and her asymmetrical hair framed high cheekbones and wide, inquiring eyes. "Liz?" I gasped.

"Oh my God, Sully! How are you?" She hugged me, smiling wide. "Look at you, all professional." She turned me this way and that, admiring my outfit. "Come in, I'm sorry its such a wreck, but I've just been swamped lately, what with work and…" she trailed off, a faraway look and a suspicious smile forming on her lips.

I shook myself from my surprise and stepped further into the office, sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs. "I can't believe it, Liz. You're the Director now?" She gave a small 'mhmm' in reply. "What happened to The Dragon Lady?" The Dragon Lady, former Director of Fusion Gallery, was at least eighty years old and crotchety. She critiqued the work of every artist presenting his or her work, often in the negative. I'd always thought she had terrible taste in art.

Liz gave a little wave of her hand, "She retired, bought a house in the country. She's probably off interrogating interior decorators or gardeners or something." She leaned forward, eyeing me in curiosity, "So, what's being going on with you? Last I heard you were working somewhere in the Village." I sighed. After being fired by The Dragon Lady, I job-hopped all over the small boutiques in the Village, selling a painting here or there, getting random commission payments that just managed to pay the rent.

"I've been… surviving. But lately, not so good. Listen, Liz. I need a job. I just got fired and there's rent to pay, and all this crazy shit has been happening." Tears unrelentingly began to fill my eyes. "I just, really, really, need a job." Liz gave me a hug, patting my back and rocking me side to side.

"Shh, Sully, you know better. There's no way I could turn you away. We're practically sisters after all." I laughed. We'd grown up together, running into every kind of trouble. After high school we lost touch—she left town and I went to art school—but eventually we met up again in a café outside of Fusion. We kept in touch over the years, going out to dinner and lunch at various important dates—my birthday, her birthday, graduation day, etc.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me," I said. And the statement was not untrue. I was chest deep in debt, jobless, and obviously having delusions. (I had come to the conclusion that I was sleepwalking and my cut on my lip was actually not as bad as I thought).

"Well," said Liz, flicking her hair behind her ear, "Lets get you set up. I have a show in three weeks and you are my new artist in residence." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hall.

On the way, she explained that the artist in residence usually displayed one or two shows a year (depending on how inspired they were) and their work was auctioned off to support the gallery. Side projects were allowed; and I would be given a sizeable pension with which I could pay my bills. I examined my private studio. Paint splotches marred every bit of space and easels were propped against the wall. It was small, but a large window spanned the length of the far wall, giving the space an excellent source of natural light. I sighed, it was perfect.

Liz made her excuses, saying she had to cover something with Big Red, whoever that was, and I was left alone in the expanse of nothingness. I knew I could fill the space with paintings, sketches, and ideas in no time. I am, if nothing else, a person with the imagination of a six year old—always coming up with one idea of another, usually it would end up on paper at some point.

I closed and locked the door; spinning the key Liz gave me onto my own set of keys. My heels clicked loudly in the strangely quiet hall. I found it odd that no one seemed to be working here other than Liz, but then again it was about lunchtime. The other workers could be out taking their lunch breaks.

Things were looking up, I had a job, a place to put my paintings so that they didn't litter my floors, and Liz and I would be able to reconnect. It'd be kind of like high school, only better, I think.

The streets seemed to be overflowing with life, the sun shined brighter, and my general mood was uplifted as I carted my supplies into my new studio. Finally, I had a place to spread my work out so that I could clearly see each drawing, each painting, without having to overlook another.

As I sat down with a blank canvas, medium sized and white as freshly cleaned cotton, I found myself unable to begin the brushstroke. It was as if the landscape I had planned would not take hold in my mind. I couldn't see the rolling hills, the jagged cliffs, and the stormy gray skies. None of the picture existed, my mind was barren. And then I had the strangest urge to put down the brush and pick up a rounded piece of charcoal.

Charcoal was not my medium of choice. Although it was easy to use, and mistakes were easily fixed, I found that shading was often difficult, making my art appear immature, unfinished. But the lines flowed freely from my hand; a lithe, strong frame, thick lashes, piercing eyes that seemed unfathomably deep. I was so concentrated on my work that I didn't hear Liz's entrance, her gasp of apprehension, or the heavy footsteps following her. It wasn't until the sound of breaking glass shattered the silence that I finally looked up from my work. There, in front of my wide eyes, stood Liz, and a seven-foot tall, big red thing, and a just as tall, but much more thinly built big blue thing… and a woman that bore a striking resemblance to my dream guy. "Holy shit on a stick," I muttered, unable to truly grasp the enormity of the situation. Here stood the embodiment of childhood nightmares, and girlish fantasies, and I couldn't look away.

Liz spoke first, moving slowly towards me with her hands outstretched, "Sully, I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is, um, Hellboy, and Abe Sapien, and Princess Nuala." She gestured to each person as she called his or her name. "They're members of," she stopped short, gazing at my disbelieving eyes. "Oh, what the hell. Look, Sully, we know that someone—someone very close to the Princess, visited you last night. We'd like to know what happened, and if he threatened you or anything." Her voice was soft, calming, as if she were a mother trying to soothe a child.

I looked hard at each person, including Liz, blinking as if this were a bad dream. Nope, I was awake… damn. Huffing in exhaustion, I sat down in my stool, rubbing my temples. "So, it wasn't a dream, then." The Princess stepped forward, her golden gown shimmering in the last vestiges of light coming from the window.

"No," she said, her voice musical, soft, more beautiful than I'd ever heard. "It wasn't a dream, and Nuada did visit you. I felt it. We have a special bond—we're twins, you see. It allows me to sometimes… feel what he feels, a connection, if you will." I gaped at her. Twins. That would explain the resemblance.

I took a moment to compare my drawing with her face. The markings were the same, the pale skin, golden hair, the same eyes. Only her eyes were softer, more sympathetic than Nuada's. His eyes screamed of raging fire and fury. I felt a strange, elusive shiver run down the length of my spine, the memory of those eyes staring me down still fresh in my mind.

"I know it must be frightening to be faced with my brother. He does not like humans. He hates them, rather. And for you to survive when he is so pitted against him… well, you can see why I am so curious of you." Nuala had arrived at my side, her eyes moving steadily over my face and body. "There is something I feel, something strong in you." She placed her hand on my shoulder, left bare by the fabric of my top. "He kissed you," she gasped, a hand flying to the open 'o' of her mouth. "But—why? If he hates you so, why give you something so intimate?" Confusion was about the only thing I could feel at this moment. What was she babbling about? I looked to Liz for an explanation, but my answer instead came from the strangely marked blue fellow.

"If I may, Kara. Nuala's brother, Nuada," at this, he gestured towards my sketch, "is waging a war against your kind, er, humans. And, if my studies are correct, the Elves do not share their passions often. Rather, they choose their bed partners very carefully. All things considered, it is quite bizarre that the Prince would touch you at all. Kissing you is an extremely confounding variable." The amount of information being processed through my muddled mind was hitting a snag. I could barely wrap myself around the idea of Nuada being real, not to mention all of, well, _this_.

The big red man finally spoke up, a cigar firmly planted in his mouth, "Look, we gotta catch 'im, and if she's important to the Prince, we need to keep her away from 'im. Protect her and all that. We can take her downstairs and keep her there. If he's so interested in her he can come find her." Okay…. What?

"Oh, he's much more than interested," said Nuala, a sly smile forming on her lips. "She is his Heartsong." I shrugged off her questing hand; severing whatever connection she was forming and slid off the chair.

"Listen, this has all been great, but I think I'm suffering from a nervous breakdown and I really need to get some sleep." I slid on my jacket and pulled out my keys. "Liz, you know where to find me." I tried to walk out, but Big Red blocked the door.

"C'mon, you can't go out there on your own. Not with the Prince scheming like he is. There's no telling what kind of crap he'll pull in order to get the last piece of the crown." I looked from the big guy to Liz.

"Um… what?" Liz gave a small smile to me and a rather large glare at my obstacle.

"I'll explain later. For now, let me take you to my place and we'll catch up, do girly things." She leaned towards me conspiratorially, "I'll tell you about that time I spent away after high school." Now that was a low blow. I had asked her many times about her missing years, but each time I was shot down. For her to offer something this tempting meant she was desperate to keep me here. Both intrigued and apprehensive, I follow Liz to the back of the gallery. She moved one of the hanging tapestries and placed her hand on a small screen. A hidden door opened and I followed one of my best friends into the darkness.

Apparently, Liz could start fires with her mind. Big Red was actually a demon-hunter, paranormal investigator type, and all around good guy; Sapien was the brains, and Nuala was an Elvish Princess. And I'd just stepped into a whole mess of trouble. People in standard black suits and ties rushed about, carting books, weird looking animals, and papers to and from offices I couldn't really see. Big Red, Hellboy as I'd learned he was called, handled the more destructive of the beings, while Liz filled me in on the rather intense memories of her past—and her relationship with Hellboy.

"So…you and him?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows. We both chortled with laughter; Nuala blushed, hiding behind her hair. She was quite pure. I'd learned that her father spared no effort in order to keep her far away from her potential suitors, hoping to spare her from heartbreak. That by no means meant she was ignorant. I saw the looks she sent Abe's way when she thought we weren't looking.

"Yes, me and him," confirmed Liz, "I love him, and he loves me for me. I mean, we've had our differences, but I think things could be good." Her dazzled sigh hit the nail right on the head. She was most definitely in love. Nuala patted her shoulder before moving away towards the library. Poetry, she said, poetry was a passion that often brought tears to her eyes and life to her fading spirit. The woman could quote Tennyson with the best of them.

Liz and I spent a few hours rehashing old times, telling new stories, and laughing over old jokes. It was as if we'd never parted, as if we were just two girls sitting at the lunch table, chatting over unfinished meals. Suddenly, the sounds of a scuffle echoed throughout the mostly cement hallways, bringing Liz jarringly to her feet. "Stay here," she said before rushing off towards the noise. _Stay here?_ Hell, no.

I rushed off after her, my sneakered feet squeaking against the tiled floor. A group of black-suit men stood huddled around the entrance to the library. Nuala. I peered over their shoulders, but couldn't see a thing. So, I took a more indirect approach. I crawled. Several stubbed toes and punched ankles later I stood up, brushing the lint off my jeans.

There he stood in all his regal finery, speaking softly to Nuala. If I ever thought he looked good by moonlight, I was in no way prepared for Nuada in candlelight. His face was pale, starkly contrasted with the warmth of the room—made even more stark with the black of his clothing. His pale hair took on a golden hue, falling in soft lengths past his shoulders. He was gorgeous. And I was probably drooling. I surreptitiously wiped at my mouth, my cheek flaming with embarrassment.

Hellboy stumbled down the steps, a challenge upon his lips. Was he… was he drunk? Oh, my God, he was completely inebriated, shitfaced, piss drunk. What the fuck was he thinking? My mouth rounded in horror as the first blows began to surface. Nuada, with his lance, moved effortlessly, smooth as silk, while Hellboy merely seemed to be hitting air. The lance sliced at Hellboy's stone arm, nearly nicking him several times before Nuada gave a slight movement and sent the burly demon to his knees. As the blade of the spear pressed masterfully into the red of Hellboy's skin, I could hear myself let out a shriek of terror. Nuada's attention flicked momentarily to me, and then back to Hellboy. And then it fixed solely on me, his gaze hard and questioning. I gave a weak wave in greeting.

Nuada let Hellboy stand, his lance folding in on itself to form a much more manageable weapon. "You wish to bargain?" he asked, circling the demon, moving steadily in my direction.

"Bargaining? Who said anything about bargaining?" asked Hellboy. "I was thinkin' I'd use her for bait, really." His words were slurred, his movements jerky and erratic. "But, if you wanna bargain, make me an offer," he plopped down in a nearby armchair.

I stared at Hellboy, mouth gaping in shock. What was I, chopped liver? Gearing up for a rant, I stomped over to Nuada, pointing an angry finger into his chest. "Listen, buddy, I'm not some piece of meat to be peddled in the market," I then turned to face a dazed Hellboy, "And you, what the hell are you doing? You can barely stand, what are you doing challenging him?" I threw my hands up in the air, thoroughly disgusted with the situation. When did my life become an episode of Buffy?

Liz came to stand next to me, arms crossed. At least I had her support. I didn't think I'd make it without her. I was bordering on a whole new level of strange and it was beginning to take a toll on my sanity.

Nuada eyed each of his opponents, gauging the situation. "My offer," at this he paused, his eyes closing for the briefest of moments. "I will offer… a truce." By now, his voice had gone soft and his hands, which had previously been at his sides, had risen to frame his lean hips. "Or," a sly smile formed on his lips, "I could simply take her." Glowing eyes blazed with mischief. Once again I felt like the prey, cowering before the hungry gaze of a predator.

I suddenly became aware of a tightening in my chest, a pulling that seemed to emanate from my spine. I stepped cautiously behind Liz, holding Nuada's gaze over her shoulder. Hellboy, having roused himself from his drunken stupor, stood lazily. "Look, dude, you can't have the girl." Nuada flinched; one had slipping down to rest against a small sheath on his belt. I interrupted, saying that I in fact did have a name, but Hellboy seemed not to hear. "How about," he continued, "You agree to the truce." I could sense the underlying threat… take the truce or we fight yet again.

Abe stepped forward, hands raised plaintively. "Please, your Highness, war is not going to solve anything. It will only serve to worsen the problem. Meet with our ambassadors, we can work something out so that your lands are no longer intruded upon, and that the human world may continue to live alongside your people."

Nuala joined him in pleading his case. "Abraham is right, brother. The world will only be worse for it." Nuada scowled, his lips pursed in thought. I could see that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Although I had no idea why this war got started, I had no wish to be caught in the middle. A war against the humans (a race of which I was a part), did not seem like a good course of action. The whole room—men in black suits included—waiting on bated breath for his answer.

Nuada gave a long-suffering sigh, nodding in acquiescence. "Very well," he said, "I will meet with your ambassadors—but I cannot guarantee the termination of my crusade." He narrowed his eyes at Hellboy. "If we cannot reach a solution, I will not hesitate to commence with the war." A collective sigh of relief echoed off the ancient text covering the walls.

"Great!" Exclaimed Hellboy as he wrapped his arm around a disgruntled Liz. "Lets celebrate.!" He pulled a can of beer out of some unseen pocket and snapped it open. "Have a beer, get comfy. We're all friends here." He walked unsteadily toward the Prince, beer offered freely. Nuada cast Hellboy a suspicious glance and cautiously accepted the can. Unreasonably pleased, Hellboy pulled out another can and gave the universal sign for 'cheers', taking a long pull.

I shared a look of annoyance with Liz, Nuala shaking her head not far behind. Another can of beer was thrown at Abe. He caught it with a shy grin. "You know what?" slurred Hellboy, "I like you. You're a great fighter," he flung an arm over the Prince's shoulder, giving him what I'm sure was a light shake. I half expected another brawl to breakout and perhaps some blood spilt on the (very expensive) carpet. But neither happened. The Prince let out an amused smile, a chuckle drifting across the silence of the room.

"I've just come to realize that you are, ah, intoxicated." Hellboy grumbled, but ended out trying, and failing, to suppress an uproarious laugh. "I would not have engaged you in battle had I known you were inebriated."

Hellboy stood to his full height, "I would have beat ya if I were, uh, sober!" He looked just like a little boy, trying to prove his worth because 'it wasn't fair' or 'I wasn't ready'. Nuada gave the big red demon a sidelong glance.

"I highly doubt it," he replied, head held in much the same fashion as I had seen Nuala do on occasion, when she was explaining her heritage. He held a certain kind of pride in everything he did, and I realized that he must be very meticulous about the way he portrays himself. He was, after all, royalty. They probably bred them to have a stick up their ass.

"You know," Hellboy shuffled towards the door behind me, "I should show you the weapon room. It's got some great toys in there. You look like you'd appreciate them." He stumbled up the steps and out into the hallway. Abe followed, mumbling about 'getting himself killed'. Nuada followed, beer untouched in his hand. He stopped just short of where I was standing and leaned down, his lips dangerously close to the skin just below my ear. I could feel the hair on my neck and arms rise in awareness.

"We must speak," he said lowly, "later." And with a one last heated look, he strolled out after Abe and Hellboy. Oh boy…


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, wow, I really didn't think I would get all this response to my little story, but I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, it really made me feel good about my writing. I did however, get some that confused me. For instance, I had no idea what I Mary-sue was, technically, until today. I looked it up on wikipedia. Unfortunately, there is a bit of mary sue-ish-ness in the story, its just the character of the arc, but I will definitely try to keep it as true to real life as is possible with this fandom. And just in case anyone was confused, Kara is Sully. Sully is Kara's childhood nickname, Liz calls her that. Lastly, I need some help with the plotline. I've got ideas, but I'm not sure where my conflict should lie. Please enjoy the next chapter, and let me know how you like it (or don't like it, but please remember flames will be used to heat my house). **

I made my way out of the winding tunnels and back to the gallery. As I took in the room, full of art that held a certain ominous tone to it—slashes of red, gothic structures—I began to truly see what it was, an allusion to what stood behind the tapestry. Each painting pointed directly towards the supernatural. How could I have not noticed? Probably because I was too busy revving myself up to grovel and then too excited about my new studio.

The studio stood exactly where I left it, my sketch standing proudly in the center. I ran my finger lightly over the bold lines, burning them in my memory. I never imagined that things like him were real, that I could have contact with the stuff of fairytales. The light from the moon shone clearly through the window, illuminating the sketch with and eerie glow. I paused, caught in his unrelenting stare, his dark eyes piercing through me with such an intensity that I couldn't breathe. What was happening to me?

I tore my gaze away from the drawing, steadying my breath. I placed my hand on my forehead, trying to rub away the memory of him. The night sky was unnaturally clear. On most nights, the lights from the city outshined the stars, creating a black blanket to hover over the city. But tonight, the stars shone brighter than I'd ever seen them, each one shimmering against the darkness.

Curious, I moved my gaze over the city, no streetlamps were turned on, no business lights were illuminated. The city was dark. I leaned over the sill, my nose pressed against the glass. What that… grass on the street? It was—grass had grown through the cement, small tree sprouting out of the sidewalk. How did I miss that, too? I groaned. It seemed like I was missing everything lately, my mind far away, on the moon or something.

Footsteps just outside the door startled me from my reverie. I turned quickly, bracing my hands against the sill of the window. Nuada's pale head of hair peeked around the corner, his body following so that he stood almost nonchalantly in the doorway. "May I come in?" he asked. Stepping away from the window, I nodded.

"Yes, come in." I said, embarrassed by the breathiness of my own voice.

"We must speak," he said solemnly, as if I didn't already know.

"What about?" I folded my arms defensively against my chest, unready to dive into the situation.

"You are my heartsong, Kara," his mouth slid over the syllables of my name, forcing a shiver to rush through my body. "This makes things…complicated," his regal brows furrowed, a frown sitting clearly upon his face. I looked away. Everything was getting complicated. I don't do complicated, I like things simple. I don't need some Elf Prince barging into my life and calling me his heartsong. I've got other stuff to deal with right now, thank you very much.

Nuada stepped into the room, crossing the few feet between us in a matter of four or five strides. Unnerved by his presence, I leaned away, looking to and fro, anywhere but his face. He seemed unfazed by my discomfort, placing a warm hand on my cheek. "You are afraid of me?"

I shook my head hard, "No, just… its strange for me. I never knew people like you existed." Tears sprang to my eyes. I wiped at them, confused and ashamed at my weakness, "I mean, what am I supposed to do about this? I didn't know about any of this… your war, Liz and all her friends." By now, I was sobbing, tears running unchecked down my cheeks.

Nuada jerked away from me, spinning to pace the floor angrily. "And you think I am in a much better position? I am trying to save my people from extinction! I cannot let you ruin that for me." He stopped and faced me head on, breathing harshly through his nose.

"Me?" I shouted, "What about you? You're the one waging war or whatever. And didn't you guys come to some sort of truce? What the hell do I have to do with it?" I mirrored his position, cocking my hip to the side and flinging my hands out, letting them to slap against my thighs on the way down.

Nuada stormed towards me, that fiery glow burning brightly in his eyes, "You! You are human! You are everything I have fought against, everything that has destroyed my people, my lands. Can you even fathom being tied so intimately with something I find as repulsive as you?" I stumbled back, shock thundering through my system with every beat of my heart. Fresh tears leaked from my red and puffy eyes. I watched as he calmed, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. He glanced away, visibly bringing himself under control. "I am sorry. I should not have said that." I wiped my cheeks of the last of the tears.

"No, you shouldn't have," I replied, shoving past him and out of the room.

I grabbed my bag and marched out of the gallery, my head held as high as I could make it, given that it felt like lead. My keys jingled softly as I pulled them out of my bag. I was determined to make it to my car without crying. I would decide what to do next once I got there.

The key slid smoothly into the lock, the door opening with hardly a squeak. I slumped into the seat and gripped the wheel, staring at the road in front of me. Breathe in, breathe out. I started the engine and pulled away, coasting over the moss that had now covered the ground. I focused on driving, hoping to block out thoughts of Nuada until I could get home. But I found that the more I tried not to think of him, the more he popped into my mind, shoving aside the thoughts in the foreground.

I trudged slowly up the stairs to my apartment and threw my bag on the ground. With my art out of the way, I could move effortlessly from room to room, flopping onto my bed gracelessly. He found me repulsive… repulsive. Me? I sighed, glancing towards the mirror on my door. I did look pretty repulsive right now, makeup smeared, eyes red and swollen. I wouldn't have me, that's for sure.

Turning away from the mirror, I pulled my comforter up over my head, squeezing my eyes shut. I hoped to shut the world out as I drifted into sleep, but visions of a fair-haired warrior smuggled themselves in, wrapping themselves around me. And, strangely enough, I found it comforting.

I woke feeling utterly refreshed, reveling in the warmth of my bed. I snuggled deeper, still half asleep. Nuada had filled my mind that night, his voice speaking softly to me, his arms holding me, his hands caressing my skin. I pulled my pillow closer inhaling deeply; it smelled like him. He smelled of rain, of torrential summer rain. I sighed in pleasure, throwing a leg over the pillow and drifting back into sleep. Or at least I would have if my pillow hadn't shifted to pull me close, fitting the hard edges of its body to the softer curves of my own. "Oh, my God," I said, face buried deeply in his chest, "Why are you here?" I received a non-committal grunt; he pulled me closer, his arms slipping up under the fabric of yesterday's shirt.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed away, squirming from his grasp. "I repeat, why are you here? Did you not get enough humiliation out of me last night, you had to come here and do it again?" I stared Nuada down, demanding an answer.

He rolled to his back, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, a strangely human gesture. "I was wrong to say those things last night." I might have replied with 'no shit, Sherlock,' but I'm pretty sure wouldn't have under stood my _human_ colloquialism.

Nuada rose to a sitting position, resting himself against the headboard. "I acted out of anger and frustration and confusion." I narrowed my eyes, silently telling him to get to the point. "But that is no excuse. I have no right to condemn you, and I am willing to start over with you, if I may." I nodded, we could start over, but I couldn't help but to feel the sting of his words, even after his apology.

"Alright, lets start over," I said, rising to rest on my heels. I stuck out my hand for a handshake, "I'm Kara," Giving him my childhood nickname seemed almost inane when compared to his own, "and you are?" Nuada stared at my hand, but got the gist of my proposal. He grasped my palm, bringing it (and me) closer so that he could kiss the back of my hand.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, of the Unseen People." I smiled shyly, unused to the chivalric gesture.

"Its nice to meet you." Silence descended on us both and we sat staring at each other. My chest became quite suddenly tight, my spine straightening under the tension. "Well, lets get breakfast, shall we?" I scrambled out of bed and into my closet, reaching for a pair of jeans and a tank top. "Give me two minutes," I yelled as I shuffled into the bathroom, running through my morning routine faster than I'd ever done before.

Deciding to forgo the shower, I pulled my hair back away from my face, securing it in a ponytail. Eyeliner and mascara were applied, and Chapstick rolled over my lips. I flung on my clothing and took one last look in the mirror, pushing the hair that was too short to reach the ponytail holder away from my face. Well, I looked better than I did last night, that's for sure.

I peeked into my bedroom only to find Nuada gone. Cautiously, I crept towards the living room, hoping he'd left—and simultaneously wanting desperately to see him again. He was standing in living room, leaning against the window. My breath caught in my throat as the sunlight cast him in an ethereal glow, his white-blonde hair turning a creamy golden color. Clearly, this was a being that was meant to bathe in the sun's rays.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, my inner voice chastising me for staring—yet again. On my count, I'd stared at him open mouthed, looking like a fish, at least three times. Okay, one time included a drawing, but it still counted. Every time I looked at him, it was as if my body had to stop and take notice, as if it was saying 'Hey Sully, would you look at that! Yowza!' And as embarrassed as it made me feel, I had to agree. Nuada was otherworldly, yes, but that in no way detracted from his overall appeal. If anything, it made him all that much more interesting to look at. Maybe I could get him to sit down for another sketch.

He turned as I stepped further into the room, my bare feet smacking gently against the hardwood floors. "Are you ready to break your fast, Kara?" I smiled, I could get used to way he said my name, that reverent, melodic, sensual slide of the vowels. It made me shiver just thinking about it.

I led him to the small kitchen and turned on the stove, placing a frying pan over the burner. I pulled a couple of eggs from the refrigerator and tapped them against the counter to crack the shell. Nuada watched my actions with fascination, asking questions along with way. It seemed that he really did not know much about human advances in technology, or breakfast foods. The poor guy almost had a heart attack when I pulled out the bacon strips. Apparently they don't have pigs where he's from.

We ate in relative silence, and I popped the dishes in the dishwasher afterwards. Not really knowing what to do with myself, I stood leaning against the island that separated the kitchen and dining area, staring at the ground. "So…" I began, "What do you do for fun where you're from?" He gave a look that clearly said, 'what?' "You know, fun, things that you enjoy doing, pleasure as opposed to business." The smirk he sent my way would have melted butter, but it instead settled for melting the support for my knees. Perhaps I could have worded that question better.

"I find pleasure in practicing with my lance, or any fighting skills, really. From a young age I have enjoyed exploring the woodlands of my home. My sister and I both have spent many hours discovering the hidden sights of the Unseen lands." Nuada stood from his seat at my dining room table, advancing in slow steps, "I find pleasure in reading the ancient texts, the stories of my ancestors, and discussing the philosophies of the rulers of my home." By now he was barely a breath away, hovering delicately above me. I could feel the countertop digging into the small of my back as I leaned away, trying to keep hold of his eyes. He reached, placing a knuckle beneath my chin, "I also find great pleasure in kissing you, Kara." Warm, supple lips descended upon my own, tasting gently until I relented, opening to accept his questing tongue.

We dueled gently, the scent of him filling my sense and the texture of his shirt rubbing gently between my fingertips. I moaned softly, grasping the ends of his hair, tangling my fingers in the golden tips. His answering groan brought me out of the hazy glow of pleasure coursing through my system. I pulled away, pushing against his chest.

"Well," I said, my voice coming out husky and strained, "Well… okay, then." I mentally rolled my eyes at my eloquence. "Lets go see what the team is up to." I shuffled around him and grabbed my bag. "I'm sure you'll want to get to negotiating with those ambassador guys." I slipped on my flip-flops and headed for the door. Nuada followed closely behind me, a tangible presence at my back. We rode in the elevator together, down three flights of stairs, but before I could exit through the front door, he grasped my elbow, stopping me gently.

"This way," he said, leading me to a door marked 'Restricted'. As we ducked into the tunnel, my eyesight began to fail me. The area was dimly lit, and the ground was completely indistinguishable from the walls. I had no idea where to step, or if there was even ground in front of me.

Feeling my fear begin to rise, I grabbed hold of the nearest handhold. Nuada. He jumped when I grabbed hold of his shirt, practically molding my body to his back. I heard as much as felt a chuckle emanate from his throat. Nuada reached back, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling my body around and settling me closely to his side.

We walked steadily for two or three minutes, turning here and there until I was completely disoriented, unable to find my way back, disconcerted with moving forward, until a light appeared in the darkness. The light grew bigger, forming an archway. It was the research facility below the gallery. I smiled, glancing at Nuada. He certainly knew his way around the underground of the city.

I stepped into the like of the hallway, looking right and left. All was quiet here today, a sharp contrast with the flurry of activity yesterday. I looked to Nuada, who was gazing at me with a smug expression, "Can I see Liz?" I asked. His face fell, a look of disappointment flashing forward and then disappearing as soon as it came.

"Of course," he said, taking hold of my hand and leading me away from the underground tunnel. I followed, enjoying the feel of his skin against my own. I could feel the calluses on his palm from his work with varying weapons, but his fingertips—the thumb tracing patterns across the back of my hand—were surprisingly flat. I could feel no fingerprint embedded in the skin, as if his hand was carved out of smooth, living marble.

As we approached an area I had previously dubbed the 'living room', I could hear the voices of Hellboy and Liz arguing. She was yelling at him, something about cats. And he was doing what all men do when in an argument with a woman, trying to reason with her. Suddenly, a ball of fire shot out of the room, setting the rug aflame. Feeling like I was heading into dangerous territory, I stopped outside the door and leaned against the jamb. "You know, you're going to ruin a lot of furniture, you keep going like that." I said as loudly as I could, trying to speak over their dueling voices.

Liz turned, blue flames curling over her fingertips, "Will you tell him that it unsanitary to have twenty cats roaming one tiny room!" I didn't even get to start a reply before Hellboy cut in with a rebuttal.

"There are eighteen cats, just to be clear, and they clean themselves regularly, you've seen them do it. I happen to like the cats." Liz blinked, taking a few steps and cocking her hip.

"Well, you know what, you can have all the cats you want, because if you don't get rid of some of them, or _at least_ get them a litter box, they'll be all you have to keep you warm at night." Hellboy's mouth dropped open, Liz had pulled out the big guns.

"Liz," he said, closing the distance between them, "Liz, Liz, Liz," he gathered her in his arms. I watched her roll her eyes, leaning into his chest. "I love you, and if you want more litter boxes, you can have more litter boxes. Besides, you know I don't have any problem keeping things warm in the bedroom." The tension in Liz's body seemed to melt away, replaced with a shy look. She leaned up and kissed Hellboy, rolling to her tiptoes.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I've been a real grump lately, haven't I?" Hellboy looked at me, as if to ask whether or not he should answer the question. My shake in the negative kept him, thankfully, quiet.

"Now that that's settled," exclaimed Hellboy after planting a kiss on Liz's forehead. "I've got work to do, treaties to settle, monster's asses to kick, business as usual." He separated himself from Liz and headed for the door, "Lets go, Elf-boy, we've got ambassadors to meet. Well, you've got ambassadors to meet. I've got a date with a twelve-tentacled mutated octopus."

Nuada gave Liz a curt nod and turned to leave, but not before winking at me, laughter playing deftly in his eyes. I blushed, looking away, the memory of our heated exchange in my kitchen burning swiftly through my mind. Liz cleared her throat, an expectant look on her face. "Well, spill it, Sully. I want to know everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Liz and I sat down on the one couch that wasn't charred beyond all recognition

Liz and I sat down on the one couch that wasn't charred beyond all recognition. "So," she said, her voice dipping suggestively.

"So?" I replied, studying my nails. She countered by slapping the skin of my arm.

"You know what I'm talking about! I heard you guys fighting last night, and I saw him go after you when you stormed out." She leaned over conspiratorially, "Very dramatic, by the way." I laughed, I couldn't help it. But as I recalled last night, I couldn't help but to remember the way Nuada's face contorted in utter disgust as he described our relationship.

Feeling suddenly tired, I settled my head on my palm. "We had a fight, I'm over it, end of story."

"You don't look over it," said Liz, her eyes narrowing in curiosity. "You look like you aren't telling me something."

"What is there to tell," I exclaimed, standing up and stepping away from the couch. "He doesn't want me, Liz. He thinks I'm repulsive, he said it himself." I could feel the tears welling up, yet again, and I swiped angrily at my cheeks. My hormones seemed to be in full rhino mode, rampaging over my common sense with relative ease.

Liz stood up and wrapped her arms around my torso, "Shh, its alright, Sully. Don't cry." She patted my back, rubbing soothing circles intermittently. "Hey," she said as she pulled away, "You want me to set him on fire?" I chuckled, considering the idea before setting it aside for a time when I was good and pissed at him. "I wont hurt him, just singe him a bit." I shook my head, smiling. That was Liz, keeping my spirits up when all I could see to do was cry. Even in high school, she was always the strong one, my rock when I couldn't take the pressure of finals or breaking up with a boyfriend.

"I'm alright, really. I just… I don't even know what a Heartsong is, let alone why he picked me. I mean, what am I supposed to do with this, do I keep living the way I am, do we have a relationship? Get married? Kids?" I could feel myself rambling, overreacting when there was nothing to truly be afraid of, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was freaking right out, and I needed to vent.

A small voice filtered through my roaring ears, ringing clear as a bell, "If I may, Sully, I could answer your questions." I looked up to see Nuala standing in a deep crimson gown, belted with a familiar looking gold emblem. She shifted forward, folding her hands in front of her and awaiting my acquiescence. I nodded, sniffling. "Perhaps you should sit down. The explanation is quite long, I'm afraid. And you already seem exhausted." Bonelessly, I plopped on the couch, covering my stinging eyes with my palms.

"A Heartsong is a very dear thing to my people. It is perhaps the most important thing we may hold in our possession. No, I am telling this wrong." She sat beside me, placing a delicate hand upon my arm, drawing it away from my face. "You are his counterbalance, his other half. Since our birth, I have taken up that role, and I must admit that I am rather relieved to be done with it." Nuala's smiled edged from her mouth to fill her entire face, her nose crinkling with mirth. "As you may have noticed, Nuada can be a bit… temperamental. He is used to getting his own way, and defying him often leads to an argument." I cast her a sidelong glance, telling her that I had found that out the hard way. "But," she said quickly, "He is the kindest, fiercest, most loyal person I have ever known, and I am proud to call him brother." I could see the obvious satisfaction she had in her brother in the way she smiled at me, her eyes showing nothing but sincerity.

I absorbed the information, trying to piece together what she had revealed. "You haven't answered my questions," I said, finally. "So, he's a great guy who I'm supposed to balance out. I get that, but my question is '_how?_' What role and I supposed to play in this little drama?" Nuala rolled her eyes, an action that seemed simultaneously out of place and completely in tune with who she was. Her golden eyes focused intently on me as she leaned closer.

"Is it not obvious, Kara? Can you not feel the pull, the insatiable need to stand by his side?" I looked back on the last twenty-four hours. It explained the deer in headlights staring, the tingling in my spine, the strange tightening in my chest. Yep, I felt it alright. "You are meant to be together, to share one life." Nuala's expression grew steadily shy, "I myself have never experienced it, but they say," her voice dropped to a near whisper, "that the need of the Heartsong is capable of driving someone to insanity. And that is why you must tread carefully these next few weeks. Let him near you, do not resist the pull, it will only serve to hurt you in the end of it all." I sighed, that was what I was afraid of.

"So, I have to spend every waking moment with Nuada, is that what you're saying?" I sat looking at her, exasperated, for a beat.

Nuala gave a sharp bark of laughter, "Oh, dear me, no. He's frustrating enough in small doses. To spend so much time with him would be disastrous, no doubt." Her giggles were infectious, and I followed suit, Liz chuckling as she sat on the coffee table across from us. "Get to know, him, Sully. I know you will come to love him as I do, perhaps more than I do." I nodded, suddenly somber.

As I thought about what this meant for me, this change in my life, I recognized that I would have to live as two people. There would be the life I lived on the surface, the starving artist at the gallery—and then there would be this life, this underground, secretive life, with Nuada.

Nuada was confounding, to say the least. He pulls me close, and pushes away, retreating into his hate for my kind. And yet, when he looks at me, there is something indescribable about the feelings behind his eyes. Yes, he is disgusted with me and yet he is attracted to me, our earlier kiss confirms that fact. But I could also see his own self-hatred, as if he can't believe he has even touched me, let alone kiss me.

I leaned into the couch, folding my legs up under me, watching Nuala's face as she smiled serenely. She looks so much like him, and yet completely different. The strange markings were the same, I realized, wondering if it was a trait of the species. But they did not detract from her overall appearance of pristine beauty. They, rather, added a certain kind of mystery to her, like Mona Lisa's enigmatic smile.

Nuala seemed to be looking for something as she gazed at me, and I guess she found it, because she gave a quick nod of her head and stood, offering me her hand. "Come, the first meeting with your ambassadors has not gone quite as well as Abe and I hoped." She turned to offer her hand to Liz. "Nuada is exorcising his frustration on your Hellboy and I dare say it will be most interesting distraction."

Liz smiled knowingly, "Maybe we should take bets, take ten percent of the winnings, and go get dinner." She turned to me; "The food they give you here is so gross. I almost always end out ordering from the Chinese place across the street." I smiled, still not quite present in the conversation. My mind kept wondering back to two days ago, when I had no idea any of this was going on. Losing my job and getting mugged seemed so miniscule against the backdrop of coming to know a man-er, elf- who held the fate of humans in the palm of his hand. The question was, did I want to go back, and could I go back. Could I leave this wonderful, exciting new world behind and return to painting on commission, calling my parents to beg for money, and only dreaming of a place of my own.

The truth was, I really didn't know. If I was going to spend my whole life being treated as if I was the bane of his existence, then yes, I could go back. But if we could work something out, try to live peacefully in this strange turn of fate, then I believe I could assimilate him into my world, and myself into his.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when we entered what I assumed was the infamous weapons room Hellboy had mentioned after his first fight with Nuada. The pair of males were dancing around each other, testing their boundaries. Hellboy carried a small blade, curving upwards towards the ceiling. Nuada's blade was a shorter version of the lance I'd seen earlier.

I felt my mouth go dry as I realized that they were bare-chested. More specifically, that Nuada was sans shirt. Watching in rapt fascination, I moved to sit on one of the benches next to the free weights. Neither opponent seemed to notice our arrival; their eyes never left each other. As Liz and Nuala took their seats beside me, Hellboy made his first move. The thrust of his sword was blocked by a quick parry and followed by Nuada's own first move, a swift upward stroke.

They continued to wrestle with each other, making a quick advance, and then a similarly quick retreat for several minutes before separating to circle each other once more. This time, Nuada was the first to move, striking against Hellboy's stone hand, emitting sparks as he went.

All through their sparring, I was completely unable to remove my eyes from Nuada. He seemed so completely at home, moving as if it was second nature for him. I found my eyes roving over his body, the sleek play of muscles along his back. He was perfectly formed for fighting, probably a warrior among his people. The ease with which he was able to move from hands on combat to acrobatic twists and turns created this illusion of a fierce dance. And it seemed to me that he was most definitely leading.

Finally, they separated for a final time, Hellboy catching sight of us girls sitting in the audience. He placed his sword back on its rack and made his way over to Liz. "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

I found myself scrutinizing their actions, my own sense of motherly protection over Liz flaring to life. Liz nodded and placed a quick kiss on his mouth, her hands wrapping around his own. Hellboy smiled boyishly, looking very much like a teenager in puppy love. I silently gave my approval. He loved her, cared for her, would protect her, and that's all I needed. Liz was in good hands.

My attention turned to Nuada as he sauntered towards me, his step slow, measured. I stared dumbly, mentally preparing myself for his mercurial disposition. He seemed disinclined to start up any conversation, settling for looking me over, as if I'd changed since our conversation this morning. That thought led to another thought, one containing the very fresh memory of the taste of his mouth, the feel of his shirt crumpling beneath my fingers. I could feel the blush rise, dipping from my cheeks down to the skin of my neck. I cleared my throat, grasping for something to say. "I've never… seen anything like that before. You're very good." Nuada's lips turned upwards slightly, the barest hint of a smile.

He stepped forward, placing himself less than a foot away, his considerable height causing me to tilt my head upwards. "Perhaps one day," he said, "I will teach you how to properly handle an elvish sword." A single, pale hand reached past me, his hair falling to brush against my shoulder, left bare by my tank top. I could feel that familiar tingle begin to flare up again, settling low in the pit of my stomach.

Nuada lifted upwards, standing to his full height once again. I realized, belatedly, that he held his shirt in his hands. Regretfully, I watched the fabric slide over the skin of his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, resting just below the material of his waistband. I was so caught up with just watching him that I almost didn't catch the faint glimmer of a smirk gracing his regal face. Righteous female indignation roared to life, demanding retribution, but I was already on shaky ground, my footing in our relationship not quite solid. I would bide my time, waiting until he least expected it, then, and only then, would I even the score.

"Will you walk with me?" He asked, hand outstretched. I flicked my gaze between his waiting hand and his inquiring eyes, apprehensively sliding my palm over his.

"I'll catch up with you later, Liz, okay?" I said, almost as an afterthought. She gave a small wave and a mischievous smirk over Hellboy's shoulder.

"We'll talk later!" She shouted just as Nuada pulled me through the door.

I let Nuada lead me through the winding halls of the underground, just as before. He kept a firm grip on my hand, glancing back every now and then, as if to make sure I was still present. We walked for so long that I stopped paying attention to the random twists and turns, and started paying more attention to the heat emanating from our conjoined hands.

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't realize he'd stopped moving until it was too late. I almost broke my nose, running into his back. I jerked backwards, rubbing furiously at the offended appendage.

Nuada turned, chuckling softly, a deep, vibrating timbre that soaked through my skin and into my bones. He removed my hand from my face, cupped my chin in his hand, and turned it left and right, examining the damage. "You will live," he said, finally, placing a quick kiss on the tip of my nose.

I blinked once, twice, three times, surprise taking over my body's motor movements, before mindlessly following Nuada into a room I had never seen before. Almost immediately, I realized it was a bedroom. The humongous bed dominating the room was a big tip-off.

Feeling a little intimidated by the implications of spending any amount of time in a bedroom with Nuada, I tensed, my gaze flicking around anxiously. The room was covered with gold—gold fabrics, linens, accents. The only other color to permeate the area was the deep, dark, wood of the canopied bed and furniture.

Nuada noticed my reluctance to venture too far into the space, the now familiar smirk etching its way onto his face. "I promise, your virtue is safe, Kara." I started at the sound of his voice, a small, irritating squeak making its way past my lips.

"I know," I responded, unable to find anything particularly witty to say. Just the thought of my virtue in Nuada's hands sent a shiver down my spine. I stood, clutching the material of my jeans, waiting for him to just _do something_, but he seemed content to just stare at me.

Finally, I sighed hard, exhaling all my frustration into one breath. "What do you want, Nuada. I've been trying to figure you out, but I keep getting confused, tangled up in your contradicting, fucking annoying, mood swings!" I was at the end of my rope, over stressed, under informed, and hormonal. My chest tightened painfully, forcing me to try to calm my erratic breathing. Oh, God, is this what Nuala meant when she said people went crazy? I certainly felt crazy at the moment. I wanted to hit him, wanted to throttle him until he just surrendered.

An overwhelming sensation filled my body, sending me backwards and into the wall. It wasn't pain, per se, just pressure, as if my essence was being constricted by the confines of my skin. And still he stood, just staring, as if he had no real response for my outburst.

When the pressure began to ease, I focused on first regulating my breathing, and then I said something that, in the long run, I probably should have just kept to myself. "I mean, its not like we're compatible or anything. One, we're completely different species, and two, you obviously think I'm completely disgusting," I was rambling, I knew it, he knew it, "And we don't even like each other. Maybe you made a mistake; maybe it was bad chicken or something. Did you eat the food here? I've heard bad things." My incoherent rant was cut off by Nuada's hand, covering my mouth gently, his other hand gripping my waist.

He looked pissed, not just irritated, furious. I could feel light tremors coursing through his body, could see a small crease forming between his brows as he frowned down at me. "You think," he ground out, his breath coming in strangled gasps, "That this is a mistake." I couldn't respond, his hand remained firmly planted over my mouth. All I could manage was a small whimper of fright. He glanced down and shifted his grip to accommodate my voice; his long fingered grasp holding firm to my chin. "Well?" he questioned, a brow lifting curiously.

"Its possible, isn't it? I mean, couldn't you have felt something that wasn't there. You know, there are these people who lose limbs but they can still feel them, even if they aren't there. It's called a ghost feeling. Isn't it possible that you could have been feeling something like that, something that wasn't there?" Nuada seemed to absorb my little speech, but I grew steadily concerned as his face softened, his lips shaping themselves in to a grin.

"You require proof?" He said, finally. I froze, that smile, I knew that smile. He looked like the devil himself, a dark, beautiful angel with evil intentions. The hand on my waist reached for my hand and yanked, pulling me as far into the room as I had been before. He grabbed my other hand and steered me to the center of the room, at the foot of the bed.

We stood for a moment, me watching Nuada with wide, questioning eyes, Nuada looking as if he was trying to gather his wits. After what seemed like hours, he dropped my hands and stepped back so that there was about three feet between us. I barely caught a whispered 'relax' and I wondered absentmindedly if he was talking to me or to himself. None of that mattered, because half a second later, my abdomen clenched hard. I gasped, my hands wrapping around my stomach, holding on for dear life. A second later, it happened again, this time, clenching not only my stomach, but my chest as well.

The strange compression faded to a soft pulse, but spread steadily out from my torso to my limbs so that my entire being was humming with warmth. Nuada stepped forward, closing the distance between us. Desperately, I tried to keep the space between us. We stumbled—well I stumbled backwards until I hit the post of the bed. A four-letter word slipped past my lips, and then I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Nuada stood before me, gauging my reaction, silent, and the unforgiving post of the bed stood behind me, preventing my escape.

"What is it with you and pressing my against doors and stuff? I'm feeling a little trapped here." I said breathlessly, pressing against the wood. Nuada chuckled, inching closer until he stood not a millimeter away.

"I must trap you," he said softly, his breath fanning across my cheeks, "You always seem to be scampering away like a scared little rabbit." He leaned forward; I flinched at the feel of his body brushing against mine, the pulse reverberating between us. "The only way to gain your trust is to give you no other options, no route of escape." His hand came up to trace my cheekbone, gliding softly over my skin with a lightness that only seemed to inflame the sensation rocketing through my body. By now I was sucking in great gasps of air, my body shaking with the strangest vibration.

"Wha—What did you do to me?" I asked between breaths, a cool sweat breaking out over my skin. Nuada didn't answer, but continued to carve idle patterns across my face and neck, increasing the pulse with each sweeping motion.

Eventually, he seemed to tired of his torturing touches and his hand dropped to hold my forearm which had been pressed against his chest. I sighed in relief, not quite ready to face the reality of my body's unconscious reaction to his at such a close proximity.

Nuada gazed at me a moment, before dropping his head to the juncture between my neck and shoulder. The receding throb grew tenfold, seeming to emanate from his skin to mine, spreading down my spine and back with quiet intensity. My body bowed into his and I had to bite my lip to prevent a hoarse shout from filling the vast space around us.

It took several minutes for me to register any other sensation but the vibration between us and the hysteric pounding of my heart. Nuada was whispering soothingly in my ear, his mouth resting gently against my skin. He was speaking in some foreign tongue I had never heard, but the tone of his voice filtered through the sensation.

We stayed like that, leaning up against the bedpost and clinging to each other, for seemingly an eternity. Nuada, as usual, was the first to recover. He lifted his head, nuzzling below my chin, "Do you still deny it, Kara? Can you say you feel nothing when I touch you?" His voice was soft, but strained, as if he had to exert too much energy just to speak.

I closed my eyes, letting myself feel and only feel for once. I could feel his arms around me, could feel his lips brushing against my cheek, could feel his hands sliding over the bare skin left between my jeans and tank top. I felt something, but couldn't define it. That strange pulsation still lay deftly below the surface, as if waiting for the opportune moment to pounce, leaving me a molten puddle of goo on the carpet.

"Do you feel it, Kara?" Nuada asked more firmly, having gathered his strength. Fatigue was slowly rolling over me, causing my eyes to droop, my limbs to fall to loosen their grip on Nuada's body. All I could manage in response was a quick nod and a sleepy moan.

Nuada switch his grip, lifting me from my standing position to arrange me in the center of the bed. "The first exchange is always the hardest, dear heart." He pulled the covers up over my body, positioning me to lay curled against him. "I easily forget how fragile humans truly are. You seem to survive, to conquer so easily. I would not have attempted this so early if I had known it would sap your strength like this." I could not respond to his speech, could barely form a coherent thought, so deep was my need to rest. Unable to hold onto consciousness any longer, I drifted into sleep, reveling in the warmth of his body behind me and the feel of his fingers entwined with mine in front of me.

"Forgive me," he murmured, "and rest."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!! Sorry for such a long wait in the chapter, I've been pretty busy with school, lots of papers to do. But I hope this chapter more than makes up for the wait. I love hearing your thoughts and reading your reviews, it makes me want to update more often (hint, hint). So, if you like the story, let me know!**

Chapter Five

My sheets had never felt so soft. I stretched beneath the covers, reveling in the whispered caress of silk on skin. Letting out a satisfied sigh, I rolled to my stomach and extended all my limbs, slipping back into a light slumber.

Warm fingertips traced lines over my forehead, pushing stray hairs away from my eyes. I mumbled sleepily, swiping at the hand and rolling to my side. "Go, 'way," I grunted, snuggling into the pillows with a 'humph'. My response was a light chuckle, and a single caress, a fingertip tracing from the nape of my neck to the base of my spine. My body bowed with sensation, and I turned to face my awakener. Nuada sat on the edge of the bed, gazing down at me with an amused expression. My sleep-filled gaze was drawn to the graceful sweep of his hair over his shoulder. It flowed downward, straight as an arrow, shining silver-white in the light of the room. His face was turned so that half fell into shadow. The markings seemed etched deeper now, emboldened by the silhouette of light.

"I must go," he said, his hand running slow laps up and down my back. "I am meeting with the human ambassadors again today. I hope to reach an agreement." I rubbed my face, sitting up and readjusting my hair.

"Well, good luck. Maybe this time you wont end up on the mat with Hellboy, knocking the crap out of each other." I crossed my legs and gave Nuada a wry smile. He did not return the favor. Instead, he nodded his head a few times and rose, offering his hand to help me out of bed. I scrambled to stand, the covers twisting and tangling in my limbs.

When I finally was able to extricate myself from the fabric, Nuada guided me to the door, a hand on the small of my back. "I want you to stay here today. There is much to be done, and I wish to speak with you after the meetings." His tone was not a question, it was a statement of fact, non negotiable. As much as I wanted to slice his pompous declarations open with a biting comment, I still felt weary from… whatever it was that happened last night. And every time Nuada touched me, a little shock ran through my body, until my fingertips were shaking continuously.

We came to a stop in front of a rather nondescript door. Nuada turned me to face him, "You will wait?" Finally, his voice had taken a questioning tone. I nodded my assent and made a nervous gesture with my hand, a quick flick of my wrist. "Good. I will see you then," he leaned down placed a light kiss on my forehead. I watched him go through the door with a lazy gaze, a small smile playing across my lips.

It took a few minutes of mental gymnastics to pull me away from the door and down the hall to where I knew Liz spent most of her time. On the way, I contemplated the euphoria that seemed to fog my system. It was as if I was floating in a warm, soft, womb-like bubble that cradled me safely. I felt unbelievable good, as if I hadn't a care in the world, as if the entire world was a perfect, sublime burst of pleasure.

I reached Liz's office and knocked slowly. Hopefully she was there so that I wouldn't spend the entire day roaming the halls. I would probably get lost and never find my way out of the winding hallways.

Liz swung open the door, her face a thunderous mask of frustration. Upon seeing me, it softened and a laugh bubbled up and out of her throat. She ushered me in with a wave of her hand, her laugh continuing for several seconds. I plopped down in one of the leather chairs opposite her desk and smiled dreamily in her direction. She shook her head and sat down, resting her head in her hand. "You look happy," she said. "You want to tell me why?" I giggled, my hand coming up to cover my mouth.

"Hold on, hold on," I gasped, "Let me get a grip," I focused on breathing slowly, my head cleared just enough so that I could form coherent sentences. "So, we went back to his room and—"

"You slept with him!" Liz exclaimed, her voice rising to a sharp soprano.

I covered my ears and shook my head vigorously, "No, no, no!" I lowered my hands and thought for a minute, "I'm actually not really sure what happened. He asked me if I required proof and the rest is kind of blur. I woke up this morning and he told me to stay here." I cocked my head to the side and stared off into space, trying to recall details. "That's about it, I think. All I know is that I feel really, really good right now." I giggled again.

Liz regarded me with a critical eye, her eyes glowing with scrutiny. "This isn't normal, Sully. What did he do to you?" I shrugged, rubbing at my forehead as if I could wipe the fog from my mind. "That's it, I'm not going to let him waltz in here and brainwash you, even if he is royalty." She stood and grabbed my hand, hauling me out the door and down the hall.

I followed after as best I could, "Where are we going?"

"To get some answers." Liz continued to walk at a furious pace, taking sharp turns until we reached the library. She stormed through the doors, startling Abe, who was studying a rather odd looking book at a nearby table.

"Liz, what's going on?" he looked from Liz to me several times, his mouth gaping.

Liz hauled me in front of her, "Look at her, Abe, he fucking drugged her or something!" I smiled lazily, barely able to hold my head upright. Abe cast me a curious glance, his strange eyes narrowed in my direction.

"Her biological systems look normal, no irregular breathing." He took a few steps forward and placed his hand on my forehead, "No fever—oh," a soft cough forced its way out of his mouth. "Oh dear, this is quite embarrassing," he turned to Liz, a greenish hue seeping onto his skin. "He, she, they…"

Liz stamped her foot, a small burst of flame spitting from her clench fist, "Just say it already, Abe. We don't have all day!" Abe swallowed and shuffled his feet.

"Well, you see, Nuada has begun the process of bonding with Sully—the traditional Elvish mating ritual. It's rather delicate, even with an Elvish partner. I've never heard it done with a human, at least its not and any of my books. She seems to be suffering some ill effects." Liz's mouth dropped, I giggled, and Abe turned almost completely green from cheeks to neck.

A few moments of stunned silence passed before Liz could mumble a nonsensical apology that I didn't really hear. I continued to float on my cloud of euphoria, my head spinning in lazy circles. I barely noticed Liz's hand gripping mine, the passing of lights as I stumbled down the halls. It wasn't until I was pushed down onto a chair that my mind grasped the concept that I had moved.

Liz stood inches from an agent, fearlessly threatening his family jewels if he didn't let her into the meeting room. I could just make out the shake of his head and the exasperated groan elicited by his answer.

A golden head appeared out of the corner of my eye, a slender, pale hand gripping my chin so that I stared up into soft, golden eyes. Nuala smiled, shaking her head in amusement, "So it has begun already," she whispered. Liz, having noticed Nuala's presence, stormed over and demanded answers, her questions flying out briskly. Nuala's soothing voice appeared to calm her fears, but Liz continued to glance my way, clearly concerned for my well-being.

I watched in rapt fascination as Nuala explained to Liz the ways of her people, the process of taking a spouse. All of which confused the hell out of my muddled mind. I settled for gazing off into space, waiting for someone to take me to bed. Nuala crouched down in front of me, her hands coming up to cover my own, "You needn't worry, you are quite well. My brother would have it no other way." I think I smiled, but my eyes felt so heavy. Nuala glanced up at Liz, her brow furrowing slightly. "I think the separation is causing her indolence. The balance is fragile for the first few days afterwards. It should wear off soon." She helped me to my feet and guided me to the door. "Let us pass, please." The guards stood, stern expressions firmly in place. Nuala tensed, her back straightening with royal indignation, "You may be under orders but I am still an honored guest and heir to the throne of my people, after my brother. You will let me pass." Her normally quiet voice rose forcefully, echoing off the stone of the walls.

The two guards glanced at each other, before opening the door, and stepping aside. Nuala smiled sweetly, a tartly flavored thanks drifting to my ears. I was led to a balcony, and as I walked closer to the edge, I could feel my mind beginning to clear. I carefully extricated myself from Nuala's guiding hand and braced myself against the rail. A relieved sigh filtered through my system. I could, for the first time since I woke up this morning, form a fully coherent thought.

The meeting room was filled with overly dressed men and women, and faeries and ogres and goblins. I gazed wide-eyed at the vast array of peoples represented in the room. And all of them were yelling.

Nuada sat stiffly in his chair, his eyes narrowed slits behind his curtained hair. No w that I could think clearly, I noticed he was wearing a deep blue jacket that distinctly off-set the pale color of his skin and hair. His legs, clothed in tailored black slacks were crossed, one foot tapping against the wood of the massive table. He was the only one not speaking, a mere observer in a circus of performing bureaucrats.

I glanced here and there, catching various bits of conversation, some English, some grunting, some soft wailing—none of it seemed to make sense. I don't know how Nuada was even able to stand after spending time with these people, let alone spar with Big Red. I could feel fatigue setting in after just a few moments.

I watched Nuada brace himself against the table and push to a standing position. He gave the room one more long look before speaking in a voice that projected even over the voices of the giants, "Quiet, all of you! We cannot reach any kind of agreement if we continue to bicker amongst each other." He turned to address the Unseen people, "As your king, I shall deal with the mortals. I realize that you are my council, but I will not allow for petty greed to interfere with our negotiations." He held a hand up to silence the burgeoning protest, "I, and I, alone, will come to a decision for what is best for my people. Go, and await my orders." When no one moved an inch, his eyes blazed fiery gold, and an aura of power pulsed off him in waves. I felt each throb of magic, each floating trail of his essence wrap around me, as if it were his own arms. My grip on the railing tightened, and I let out a strangled gasp.

Nuada's eyes darted upward, pinning me in place. The fierce pressure receded, replaced by a glowing warmth. I sighed in relief, giving Nuada small smile before moving back and sitting in one of the nearby chairs.

As the room filtered out, I could see men in black suits begin to take their place in the empty chairs. The man who took the seat nearest to Nuada reached over and offered his hand, "I'm Jim Cornishman, I've been sent to negotiate term of a peace treaty with Your Highness. Let me say, we had no idea your people still lived, and we are terribly sorry we were not informed otherwise." Nuada grasped Jim's hand firmly, his frown firmly in place.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, and had you been informed, I do not think it would have changed much." Jim averted his gaze, looking to his men for support. "Now, with pleasantries out of the way, I assume we can negotiate terms. I want our land back, in one piece, if you please. And I want reparations for all the millennia we have had to endure in silence and shadow."

Jim leaned back in his seat, shuffling through his papers. He unfolded a map, spreading it out on the table. "We are prepared to give you, for starters, one-hundred acres of land. It is a nature preserve just outside the city. We cannot provide absolute privacy, people do tend to be curious, but we can ensure that it will not be destroyed. Once your people have settled in, we can work on enlarging the surrounding areas to the foothills along the interstate," Jim traced several lines across the map with a short, stubby finger, "and then into the Midwest. We also want to assure you that you are quite welcome in the undergrounds of the city, the Troll Market included." Nuada bent over the map, examining the United States' area, and the areas marked out for his people.

"One hundred acres, that is all you can do? It is far too small for all of us. No, I want at least one thousand acres of woodlands, grasslands, and marshes. My people vary greatly, not all will survive amongst the trees." Jim considered Nuada's request, whispering with his associates periodically. I strained to hear what they were saying, leaning forward in my seat.

Suddenly, I felt the chair tip forward and I tumbled onto my hands and knees. "Damn it if I could get any more lame," I chastised myself silently. Liz appeared beside me, helping me onto my feet. I glanced over her shoulder to see Nuada smirking up at me. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him even as a blush crept its way onto my cheeks. Nuala checked my hands for injuries; small giggles sneaking out every so often. She whispered that I looked just fine, saying we should probably leave before I distract her brother further. I followed behind her flowing skirt, wishing to bury my face in shame, much like a small child.

As the distance between Nuada and I increased, my cognizance began to wane. I felt the fog from this morning come rolling back into my mind, my body beginning to move dreamily. Liz caught me just as my knees buckled, her arms reaching around me to steady my steps. "Thanks, Liz," I mumbled, rubbing at my head distractedly. I hung limply on Liz's shoulder, Nuala guiding me on the other side, until we reached the door to Nuada's rooms. "She should rest," said Nuala as she opened the door.

Liz's biting voice sliced through my euphoric state, "Your brother better fix this, and soon, or I'm going to fry him, extra crispy." She hauled me up into the bed and pulled the covers over my clothed body. "Look at her, Nuala, she looks completely wasted!" I watched as Nuala took Liz's hand, trying to comfort my friend.

"Nuada knows what he is doing, Liz, she will be fine, once he completes the ritual." Liz shrugged off Nuala, pacing the length of the bed.

"He better know what he's doing, she's not some toy to play with, Nuala, she's a human being…" At this point, I was unable to follow the conversation, my mind drifting into the soft, lulling caress of sleep.

I woke to sound of Liz whispering loudly from the side of the bed. Her voice held restrained fire, and her body was heating to dangerous degrees. I rolled over and touched her hand to warn her. Too late did I realize that she was already heating up, her skin burned hot against my hand, searing my palm. I groaned and rolled away, cradling my hand against my chest. "Shit, Sully, I'm sorry. You really shouldn't touch me when I'm like this." I bit out a hoarse reply, my hand burning hotter by the minute.

Strong hands turned me onto my back, pulling my hand away from my body. I watched distractedly as Nuada's lips traced over my charred skin, the sharp sting of pain causing me to convulse beneath the covers. For several moments, all I could do was cry cool tears as the heat of my hand slowly withdrew. I sighed in relief when the pain stopped altogether; leaving me only with the feel of Nuada's lips giving one final kiss. He wiped gently at my tear-streaked face, his hands cool against my hot skin. "Better?" he asked softly.

"Much," I replied. Liz's shuffling steps caught my attention, and I gave her a weak smile. "Its okay, Liz. I'll know better for next time. Really, I'm fine." I held my healed hand up for inspection. Liz gave it a hard look, but relented when I wiggled my fingers quickly, a smile forming of her lips.

"Okay, you're hand is healed, I'm sorry, you're better. Now," she glared at Nuada, "fix her." Nuada chuckled as he braced himself above me, his pale hand picking up my once burned appendage.

"I thought I already did," he replied.

Liz stamped her foot and crossed her arms, "You know what I mean, Elf-boy. She's completely drugged when you're not around. Fix it." Nuada's eyes traced a heavy path from my face to my neck, and along the length of my torso.

"I cannot," he whispered, "once the ritual has begun, it cannot be reversed." I narrowed my eyes in confusion. So, I was going to be like this for the rest of my life? I felt tension invade my body, my mind revving up for a serious tongue-lashing. Nuada used his grip on my hand to pull me to a sitting position. "It will only become more distressing for you, and me, until I can do naught but stay by your side." Shock exploded across my face. He already invaded my personal bubble at every turn, now there would be no personal bubble. I pulled at my hand, still caught in his warm grip, fully intending to slap him silly. Nuada's grip only tightened, his face giving into his mirth. "But," he said loudly, "Once the ritual is completed, the 'drugging', as you so eloquently put it, will stop. She will not need to stay so close." His voice dropped to a whisper, his lips millimeter from my ear, "Although I hope you will want to stay close to me, in the end of it all." I inhaled sharply at the feel of Nuada's mouth tracing the outer edge of my ear, his hands pulling me to lean against him.

Liz cut into the conversation, visibly relaxed, "Alright then, finish the ritual already so we can get back to saving the world." Nuada shook his head, giving me a heavy look.

"It is not a step to be taken lightly. I would that you had all the information beforehand. Once the ritual is complete, you are inextricably bound to me—your life entwined with mine. And the process requires you full consent, Kara." I shivered as the sound of my name rolled off his tongue, his tone dripping with intensity. My body seemed to be on autopilot as I gripped the edges of his jacket, the material bunching under my fingers. I felt drunk on his presence, intoxicated by the very essence of Nuada, the heat of his body next to mine, the feel of his mouth rubbing against the skin just below my ear.

"I give it. I give my consent," I choked over my words, the feelings coursing through my body at a lightening fast pace. Nuada's hands tightened around my waist, ushering me to lounge across his lap.

"I am glad to hear it, my heart, I am glad to hear it." We sat for a moment, drinking in the feel of one another.

Liz cleared her throat expectantly, "Well, get on with it, I'd like to get back to work, you know." I looked up at Nuada, ready to begin when he thought necessary.

"Leave, then. Mating rituals are private affairs for Elf-kind, and I do not share." Nuada's voice had turned forceful, determined, his eyes glowing a bright, explosive gold. I gave Liz a nod, telling her silently that I would be fine here. She cast Nuada a suspicious glance and exited the room, slamming the door loudly.

I flinched at the sound, suddenly very apprehensive to be alone with Nuada. His touches were causing me to tremble, my stomach curling over on itself, and a telltale wetness forming at the juncture of my thighs. "So," I said, surprising my self with the huskiness of my voice, "What next?" My throat went dry at the heated look my simple question evoked. Nuada leaned forward, replacing me on the bed. No sooner had my back hit the mattress then Nuada's body replaced the dead air hanging above me. I moaned at the contact, my knees rising to cradle his hips. "Oh," I squeaked as the realization of what was coming hit me full on.

Nuada settled atop me, bracing himself on his forearms, "Do I still have your consent to continue, Kara? May I complete this ritual as I am…," he shifted his hips experimentally against my own, drawing out a soft groan from my chest, "as I am," he repeated softly, his lips brushing against my own with every word, "_aching_ to do?" I nodded, unable to speak as his kisses grew in ferocity, his hands holding my hips to keep them still. "I need to hear it, Kara, say you'll have me." I reached up to hold his face to mine, looking directly into his eyes.

"You have my consent, Nuada," I said with as much force as my heated body would allow. He responded with a harsh groan and I almost missed the whispered 'finally' when he ran his hands under my shirt to cup my breasts, kneading them as he kissed a path downwards. I let out a soft moan, my legs hitching up to wrap around his chest as he kissed each soft mound, his fingers working themselves up and under my bra, the pads circling my nipples.

The world seemed to shrink down to the feel of his body above me, the bed below me, and the fire building slowly inside. That is, until a faint rumbling sifted through the roar of arousal, causing Nuada to chuckle against the skin of my stomach. I raised my head, looking up at him, confused. The rumble sounded again, this time emanating from just below my bellybutton. Oh, God, my stomach just ruined one of the most erotic moments of my life. Damn.

Nuada extricated himself from my legs, and rose to sit between them, his smile growing wider by the moment. "It looks like this will have to wait," he chuckled.

I let out a frustrated sigh, echoed by the rumbling of my stomach, "You've got to be kidding me."

Nuada stepped off the bed, pulling me along with him. He ran his hands through my hair, flattening the strands against my head. "We'll get you fed," he explained, "And then, we'll come back here," He kissed me slowly, his tongue darting out for a quick taste, "and we'll start all over." Kiss. Moan. "And next time, we'll finish." He gave me another soft kiss before tugging me out of the room. "So, what are you in the mood for?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to start out with a huge apology, I've been swamped lately with research papers for school. I've written this chapter rather quickly, so please excuse any mistakes. With so many asking for the next installment, I was inlcined to work faster than I normally would have. **

**Remember: Reviews equal LOVE!~ and faster updates!**

We arrived in front of a narrow alley tucked neatly between two empty warehouses. The signs posted haphazardly along the dirty, dingy walls all read "No Trespassing", hinting ominously at fines, even arrest if anyone so much as stepped inside. I gripped Nuada's hand tightly as he strode confidently into the oncoming darkness. Soon, I was relying completely on Nuada's gentle hands to move either forwards or backwards.

We made a single turn and I was startled to see a brightly lit, if small, sign written in a language I could not begin to decipher. A red arrow pointed towards a doorway hidden in the depths of gray shadows.

Nuada knocked firmly, the sound rattling the eerie silence permeating the alley. A piece of the door slid gratingly away, small, beady eyes peered out at us in suspicion. Nuada stepped into the dim light and the eyes widened dramatically, the peephole slamming closed. I could hear the scrambling of people from behind the door, whispered exclamations slipping through the wood.

The door swung open, a short, round man stood smiling broadly up at us. He spoke quickly in a smooth eclection of round vowels. Nuada gave short responses in the same language, his voice reflecting no emotion with which I could ascertain the context of the conversation.

Unable to concentrate on their interaction, my mind wandered to the room around me. The walls were ornately decorated in shades of reds and oranges, yellows and golds. Soft, silk cloths hung from the ceiling, draped in the doorways of small alcoves dotted along the walls. The room smelled of strange spices and heat.

Eventually, after many bows and platitudes, the short man lead us further inside to one of the rows of alcoves. As we walked, I recognized (not surprisingly) some of the creatures from the meeting earlier. I could feel their eyes following my every move, but their gazes flicked away as I, in turn, observed the varying creatures sitting at the table arranged around the room.

The tension in the room felt thick, suffocating. I was about to ask if we could leave, about to feign illness, when I noticed Nuada watching me intently. I swallowed hard, a mental 'oh' forming in recognition of his strategy. He brought me here to test my reaction to his people, and visa versa. This realization brought on a straightening of my spine, a squaring of my shoulders. I would not show myself to be weak, not here, not amongst those whose opinions of my kind were so low.

Steeling my resolve, I gave Nuada my most winning smile and sat allowed him to guide me delicately to my chair. The short man, I assumed he was the owner, had disappeared behind that drapery, leaving the two of us quite alone. The room was small, intimate, with brightly colored tapestries and fabrics wrapped around the support beams on the ceiling and hanging on the walls. Tiny candles dotted the room, placed in intricate designs on the outcrops of the walls, a chandelier hanging on a delicate chain.

I shifted in my seat, crossing my legs, feeling unprepared for the situation and the conversation that could possibly follow. Nuada sat poised in front of me, his eyes studying me, waiting for a reaction. Finally, I relented and gave him at very pointed glare, hoping to get him to just _say_ something. The minutes seemed to drag on, the silence becoming increasingly uncomfortable. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, to end it when a waiter entered with a tray of foods arranged artfully on several plates.

Glad for the distraction, I gladly took a plate and dug in to the fruit tray. The sugary taste went straight to my head, the hunger I'd felt earlier returning in full force. Each morsel was delicious, each drop of juice a heavenly relief to the aching in my stomach.

After finishing off the fruit tray, I noticed that Nuada was not eating. He sat silently across from me, his head resting on his hand, his eyes glowing with restrained passion. I froze, a deer in headlights, and, not knowing what else to do, I blurted out, "Tell me this isn't all for me. You're eating, too, right?"

Nuada nodded, taking a piece of the left over fruit and sliding it between his dark lips. I sucked in a breath as the pink of his tongue slipping out to lick away the juice. It seemed as if the merest movement of his body sent shivers down my spine, the slow burn of desire building steadily in my gut. Quite suddenly, I didn't feel so hungry.

"So," I began, my voice grating against the tightness in my throat, "How did the meetings go, did you guys finally come to an agreement?" Nuada's stare faltered, his eyes shifting to the table in front of us.

"We have," he said, a weariness seeping into his tone, "One thousand acres to start, a total of seven thousand by the end of one year upon which we will negotiate for a permanent settlement." I watched in fascination as the candlelight bounced off his skin, his hair, until he seemed to glow faintly against the brightly colored backdrop. And yet his aura seemed dampened somehow. I'd seem him glowing brilliantly in candlelight before, but here, in this light, he seemed to shrink in upon himself.

"You don't look happy about that, Nuada." His eyes shot up at the mention of his name, the halo of light brightening for a moment, before fading back to its original dimness.

"I should be," he replied, his long legs shifting to stretch out in front of him. I watched with rapt attention the play of the muscles beneath his tunic, remembering all too well how perfectly they felt stretched above me, wrapped around me. Shaking myself out of my reverie, I caught the tail end of his sentence—"…should not have to negotiate. The land was ours to begin with!" The vehemence with which he spoke sent shards of regret and shame straight through my moral conscience. I felt an apology bubble up, but I pushed it down sharply. I did not steal his lands, and though I was human, my responsibility was limited in this situation.

"Anything is better than war, Nuada, surely you can attest to that," I replied, leaning forward over the table. "You can't expect hundreds of years of history to just reverse itself in one day. If you want change, you have to start smaller, work upwards with small victories. Rome wasn't built in a day." As I waited for his answer, I felt my own righteous indignation rise up. Yes, the humans were at fault for the exile of his people, but he couldn't expect us to give up what we worked so hard to acquire. The world simply wasn't ready for the myths to come alive; they'd probably barge in, guns blazing, if they ever found out about Nuada, or the trolls, or the goblins.

"I realize that, Kara, but the humans must understand that we are not going to lay down and let them walk all over us. The ambassadors are willing to acquiesce to some of our requests, but the humans' damned pride wont let them accept that we are their equals, nay, their superiors. Their short lives inspire such greed. All they know is to take and to hoard! Its disgusting how far they are willing to go to satiate their gluttony, how many people must die in order for them to live!" As he spoke, I could feel a foreign sense of rage building, my face heating with indignation at his absolute racism. It was unacceptable.

"You speak as if you've met every human on the planet. Yes, there are those whose greed is astronomical, I will grant you that. But there are also people who are generous and kind and giving, who would give you the shirt off their back if you were in need. I think those kinds of people far outnumber the greedy. You can't generalize your views in the human race based on the few—and I bet they _are_ few—experiences you've had with them."

Nuada leaned forward, his hands braced on either side of the table. "Humans are a ravenous race, Kara, they roam across the land, destroying it and its resources, and anyone who stands in the way, regardless of race. Your naiveté is endearing, my heart, but you lack thousands of years of experience with the human race. Trust me, they are all the same." I swallowed, his words cutting deeper than I would have liked. His opinion shouldn't have mattered, but I could feel my own hurt welling up, tears beginning to sting my eyes.

"Well," I began, but, having nothing to truly say in reply to his scathing speech, I settled for rising from the table and storming out with as much dramatic rage as I could manage. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't show feminine weakness along with humanity's weakness all in one night. I held the tears back for as long as possible, making my way out into the cold darkness of the alley.

Once outside, I felt my way along the walls, the jagged edges scraping against my fingers. The bitter cold of the night's wind cut sharply against my tear-stained cheeks. Even if I had light, I probably wouldn't have been able to see past the oncoming moisture of tears. I made the familiar turn, spotting the entrance of the alley from afar. Sighing in relief, I stumbled out, wiping my cheeks and glancing around.

The street was mostly empty, a few people milling about the decrepit doorways and lingering around broken down cars. I gathered my wits and began walking back to the gallery. I got about ten feet before spinning on my heel. He'd likely find me there and use his wiles to lure me back in. I could already feel the effects of the loss of his presence, my mind going foggy, but I pushed it aside, determined to get back to my apartment and become a hermit, hiding under my covers for at least a week.

I crossed the street, trying to put more space between us, and felt my chest begin to constrict. More tears leaked from my eyes, and the world began to swim. I leaned heavily against the wall of a nearby building, my chest heaving with exertion. As I waited for my breathing to calm, I studied the people on the street. A group of teenage boys were crowded around in a circle, speaking heatedly; a couple strolled hand-in-hand, giggling and cooing; a mother carried her sleeping toddler up a set of stairs into a nearby apartment—all was normal here. If I had not gone through the experiences of the last few days I would have never noticed the troll rummaging through the dumpster, the gremlins working diligently underneath one of the parked cars, or the will-o-wisp flitting from lamppost to lamppost causing them to flicker.

Raised voices drew my attention away from the Unseen and towards the group of boys. They were arguing amongst each other, pushing and shoving one another until I saw one pull out a small handgun. I suck in a breath and ducked down, curling in upon myself for protection. Several shots rang out, my body flinching, the tension sending flashes of pain down my side. Suddenly, I felt the world tip upside down, dizziness descended and my vision blurred. I just barely heard the sound of Nuada's voice coaxing me to stay awake before I blacked out.

I woke with a piercing headache. I scrunched my eyes shut, pressing the heels of my hands to the sockets, trying to alleviate the pressure. When I felt I could look around without vomiting, I lowered my hands and stared at the ceiling—or what should have been a ceiling. Instead, there was a gaping hole above me and clouds drifted ever so slowly across my range of vision. I took a quick inventory of my surroundings and found myself lying in a large, decadent bed, canopied by soft fabrics of spun gold. The surrounding area was a spacious circular room, filled with sunlight, a supple glow bouncing off the gilded posts. I sat up gingerly, my side aching with the exertion.

The room seemed to pulse with an unnamable spirit, the very walls seeming to breathe softly, causing a slight wind to flutter over my skin. I turned this way and that, holding a firm hand over my wounds. The space was bare save for the bed, the stone floor and walls covered in winding vines. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and gingerly applied my weight. Muscles I didn't even know I had groaned with the effort of supporting my tired body. I gripped the bedpost tightly, taking small steps towards a space in the surrounding walls. It was the only exit I could spy and I was already beginning to feel the giddy effects of Nuada's separation. I made it ten steps.

Nuada's pale hands wrapped securely around my waist, hoisting me up and into his arms. I let out a squeak of surprise, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He took slow measured steps back towards the bed and I couldn't help but to revel in the feel of his skin against my cheek, his earthy scent filling my head and intoxicating my mind.

When he bent to place me on the bed, I held on tight, not wanting to lose his nearness and feeling a strange sense of desperation the likes of which I had never felt before. I couldn't, wouldn't let go and I absolutely had to keep Nuada as close as possible. It took me several moments to realize that these feelings of desperation were not entirely my own—that they emanated from Nuada, from his essence entwining with my own.

Furrowing my brow, I looked up at his face, a look of concern staring back at me. Beyond that, I could see uncertainty, wariness, almost fear. My jaw dropped and I shoved Nuada hard, putting as much distance between him and I as possible. "You didn't, you wouldn't dare!" I shouted, flinging my arms out to catch him in the side, the chin, the chest. Nuada calmly secured my hands and used the weight of his own body to block my furious kicking.

"It was the only way, Kara. I will not lose you," he said with vigor. "You were badly injured, my heart, you lost too much blood before I could get you to a proper healer." He stroked my hair away from my face, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "You must understand it was the only way." I looked up at him, this hardened warrior, this Elvin Prince who had somehow taken over my very existence. To think that he had done something against my will, had completed the mating ritual without my consent, or consciousness, brought tears of shame and hurt to my eyes.

"How could you do it, against my will?" I whispered, my voice cracking over the emotion bubbling beneath my thin thread of control.

Nuada eased backwards, his eyes darting across my face, searching. "You gave your consent. I heard you give your consent, Kara. I did nothing more than what you consented to, I finished the mating ritual. While I regret that you were not able to experience the forging of that bond, it was necessary." His voice was calm, but his eyes continued to search my face, confusion evident.

I renewed my struggle, frustrated and angry with him for going ahead with the ritual while I was completely indisposed. "Just because I said yes back in your room doesn't mean you can rape me while I'm unconscious, Nuada!" As I continued to fight against his hold, I could feel my body growing weaker, my muscles burning with the strain. Nuada released me his hands anchored at my sides. I stilled at the look in his eyes. He looked completely shocked, his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide.

"You think," he began, his jaw working furiously as he swallowed, "that I _raped_ you, that I am capable of doing such a monstrous thing?" He shot off the bed and began pacing the radius of the room, to the wall and back. "Truly, Kara, you truly think I could take advantage of you while you lay unconscious, injured, and on the verge of death?" By now, his eyes were blazing with fiery anger. He leaned down, bracing his hands on the edge of the bed. "Answer me!"

I flinched, unable to look him in the eye, my shame overcoming me for just a moment, before I realized that my accusation was legitimate. "Isn't that the way you finish the ritual? Sex?" Nuada's gaze remained steadily on my face. I waited patiently for his reply, my insides twisting with each moment that passed. He moved forward to sit on the bed beside me, his hand covering my own.

"The mating rituals of my people do involve sex, yes," His grip tightened when I jerked my hand away, trying to extricate myself from him. "But," he said, his voice taking on a soothing tone, "it is not necessary to perform the act of sex when forging the mating bond. At least not at first." I breathed a sigh of relief; the tension in my body falling away with the realization that Nuada hadn't taken advantage of me. I looked up at Nuada. He was looking at me imploringly and I could tell he wanted to know if all was forgiven.

I reached up and cupped his face with my palm, managing a weak smile. "I'm sorry I accused you. I should have known you wouldn't do something like that." I finished my apology with what I intended to be a short, soft, apology kiss. Nuada had other ideas. He pulled me to him, his arms wrapping around my torso, keeping me firmly in place. I shivered as he brushed his mouth against mine. The kisses were soft, as intended, but soon they became longer, more intense, until our mouths seemed fused together.

Nuada eased me back on the pillows, his body hovering above me. I pulled him down for another kiss, slipping my tongue between his dark lips and tasting the exotic flavor that was completely Nuada. Passion was not something I had ever experienced with any of my lovers. Sex was an itch that periodically needed to be scratched. But this, _this_, was something entirely different. I could feel every inch of my body come alive, could feel the scrape of Nuada's shirt against my chest, the pads of his fingers as they teased my neck, my chest. Every move we made sent shivers throughout my body, increasing the fire burning in my veins.

I traced a line of feathery kisses along his jaw line, my teeth scraping against the delicate skin now and again. His soft groans and fervent reciprocation of kisses gave me an uplifting sense of feminine satisfaction. When I reached the area behind his ear, I bit down sharply, easing the bite with a soothing lick. The ensuing moan and tightening of his arms signaled that I'd hit one of his erogenous zones. It also signaled that I was still injured and the wound on my side was still fresh. I let out a yelp of pain and curled in on myself to ease the tender area.

Nuada sat up quickly, an apology on his lips. I shook my head, my eyes clenched shut, and it wasn't his fault. Taking in heaving breaths of air, I uncoiled my limbs and relaxed against the bedspread. "I fear," he said, "that you are still unhealed." He eased my shirt—which I now noticed had a remarkable amount of blood stained into the fabric—upwards over my torso and examined the bruised skin beneath. I winced as his warms fingers traced the outer edges, his brows furrowing in concentration.

With a quick glance at my face, Nuada leaned down and pressed his mouth to the center of the bruise. A faint warmth seeped from his lips and traveled along my torso, coating me with an exquisite feeling that wrenched a sigh from my lips, relaxation from my limbs. The feeling lasted but a few minutes, evaporating slowly as Nuada raised his head to look closely at his work. The bruise was gone, leaving nothing but unmarred skin. "There now," he whispered, "You are healed." I smiled weakly, feeling drained of my energy. Nuada returned the gesture and lay down beside me, his arm secure around my waist. "Sleep, Kara, you have been through much today and you need your rest." I nodded, unwilling to argue, and buried my nose into the crook of his neck.

As I drifted off the sleep, I concentrated on the earthy scent, inhaling deeply. This, and the heat of Nuada's body, the feeling of his hand resting on the small of my back, produced the strangest sense of security the likes of which I had never known. Laying here with him, I felt completely at home.

**Why do all my chapters end with my characters falling asleep? lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I had to split this chapter up into two sections, because I know my lovely readers are getting antsy to see what happens. I promise there will be more Nuada/ Sully action in the next chapter, but this part just had to be written. I had hoped to put more of the effects of the bond on Nuada, but he just didn't want to cooperate with me *glares*. I hope you like the seventh chapter, and, please, review!!! **

**I wont hold the next chapter hostage, but reviews do encourage me to right faster (wink). XD  
**

Nuada was going to drive me completely insane. Since the day he healed the injury on my side, he had been adamant that he would not bind himself to me without my full knowledge and consent. And so, the last three days I've spent numerous hours exploring the woodlands of his soon-to-be kingdom, meeting with his old friends, shaking hands like crazy, and suffering from bone-melting kisses that left me wholly unsatisfied.

I tried very hard to be good, I really did, but every caress, every well placed glance wound me tighter and tighter until I thought I would spontaneously combust. What's worse, Nuada seemed to be oblivious to it all. I sent him signal after signal that I was indeed ready, but he can be so thick headed sometimes.

During the tortuous hours without him (which were much worse than the tortuous moments in his presence), I spent most of my time sketching the strange creatures that were flooding into the stone ruins that served as an impromptu city for the Unseen. The ache in my chest that occurred whenever I was without Nuada was usually tolerable as long as I came into contact with him often. We met for breakfast, lunch, and dinner; sometimes he would seek me out spontaneously for a stolen moment amongst the business of the day.

I was putting the final touches on a sketch of a particular creature, a precocious young miscreant that jumped from tree to tree, dropping twigs and leaves on the passersby, when Nuala approached me, looking radiant in a rust colored gown, her ever present gold belt wrapped neatly around her tiny waist. She gazed for a moment at my sketch, giggling when she caught the little guy in the trees.

"Sully, may I speak with you a moment?" she asked, her tiny voice barely registering over the crowd.

"Of course," I replied, shoving my pad and pencil into the bag I'd stolen from the chest inside Nuada' s room.

Nuala seemed to gather herself, her gentle hand leading me away from the gathering and into the less populated halls of the castle. "I have noticed that you have not completed the bond with my brother." I opened my mouth to speak, but Nuala hushed me with an upturned palm. "I know this is no fault of yours, I _can_ still read his thoughts from time to time," I smiled as she tapped her finger to her temple. "Believe me, he suffers just as much as you do, perhaps more. The half-bonded are often…unsound in their judgment, and cannot see what is right under their nose."

I gave her an exasperated look, "Don't you think I've tried, Nuala, I've sent out every signal I can muster, short of telling him to just to do it already." Nuala nodded, seeming to gather her thoughts.

"Your kind are so fragile, Sully, he fears to hurt you, fears that the passion he has for you. I don't think he could bear it if you suffered at his hand."

I rolled my eyes, "Too late, Nuala, too late for that." I leaned against one of the nearby walls and crossed my arms, feeling that Nuada could go on like this forever. He certainly seemed to have more self-control than I.

Nuala looked at me for a moment, her eyes taking on a calculating glance. "This is what we will do, then." She pulled me from the wall and began to walk very quickly down the winding hallway. I followed as best I could, wondering how she could walk so fast in such an elaborate gown, when Nuala suddenly stopped and stepped through a doorway, signaling for me to follow.

The room was decorated in blues, soft, beautiful blues. My eyes flitted around, taking in the décor as Nuala rummaged through a trunk or two. "Here," she said, "There is a ball for those who have arrived to our new residence in four days. You will wear this," she held up a golden dress, decorated with the smallest embellishments in fine gold thread. I ran my hand over the fabric; it ran like water over my fingertips, the golden sewn flowers like smooth glass.

"I can't wear this, Nuala. One, its your dress, you should wear it, and two, I don't think it will fit." Nuala was half my width and at least three inches taller. I stared down at the gown mournfully; it would have been lovely to wear.

"Nonsense, we have the finest seamstress here. She just arrived yesterday, and I will not have no for an answer, not when my brother's heart is in such a state."

I shook my head, "I wont force him, Nuala. Its his decision to make, when he wants to, and I'm fine waiting until he's ready." I said, shuffling my feet, the lie spewing uneasily from my mouth.

She folded the gown and laid it on the bed. Her hands grasping at mine to hold me still. "Do you remember when I said it could drive him to insanity?" I nodded. "He is already showing poor judgment where you are concerned, his mood swings are becoming ever more mercurial, and his temper is short, Sully. The process has already begun, and my people need a leader with a clear head. You must finish this, sister, there can be no other way." She blushed a little, her eyes darting to the floor, "Besides, I'm not quite fond of catching glimpses of his fantasies at all hours of the day. However, the nights are much worse. Sometimes I cannot sleep, his thoughts rage so loudly." My eyes widened to saucers, my hands gripping hers.

"What? Nuala, I am so sorry—," I began.

"Bah, what's done is done, and you cannot help what my brother thinks." She gave me a wry smile that was reminiscent of Nuada, "Well, you can, but I think he must work out his frustrations somehow. I've never seen him quite like this, so out of focus. Usually he is quite single-minded." I nodded; I'd definitely noticed that particular quality. "But you, Sully, have shaken up everything he's ever held as truth. To love something he's hated for so long, it's unbelievable, really."

I sat down on the edge of her bed, thoughts running rampant. "Tell me about this ball. What are they usually like?" If I was going to put on a good show, I was damned well going to be prepared.

Nuala sat down beside me, a gleeful smile plastered all over her face. "They are dreadfully exuberant, lavish events that allow for the nobility and laymen alike to join in revelry. I expect there will be riotous laughter, dancing, and lots of food." She thought for a moment, "You know, there has not been a ball since my brother exiled himself. My father mourned him far too much, I think. It has been far too long." Nuala's eyes glazed with memories, I could only guess as to their content. Her face held such joy and sorrow and pain all together. It was almost heartbreaking to watch. She shook herself lightly, "Enough of that, lets get you down to the seamstress, shall we?" Nuala gathered up the dress and lead me back out into the hallway.

The seamstress lived in a small stone hut just outside the walls of the castle. Bolts of fabric sat in neat rows along the walls, spools of thread by the thousands lined up in rows on numerous shelves. The seamstress herself, Persish, was a long limbed, troll-like woman whose hands were small and deft. I felt utterly ridiculous standing there in the too small gown as she took quick measurements. Nuala sat patiently on a stepstool, speaking softly in a language that sounded faintly like hissing. Persish replied in short bursts of sound, her voice cracking with age.

When finished, she motioned for me to remove the dress. After pulling on my jeans and tunic (also borrowed from Nuada's room), Persish gave me a once over. She looked at me critically, her hand coming up to turn my face left and right in examination. I stood still, waiting for her to find whatever she was looking for, half expecting her to laugh. Persish did not laugh; she did not make any sound really, except a low hiss followed by a soft sigh. She released me and waved us out of the hut.

"What did she say?" I asked Nuala as we walked back towards the castle.

"She said lots of things, mostly she mumbled about the size of your hips and how they would bear children." I looked at her, my jaw hanging open.

"Okay, not really what I meant, although it's nice to know that people are thinking about me bearing children. What I meant was, when she was looking at me in that weird way, right at the end, what did she say?" Nuala glanced at me, a blush rising.

"Oh, right, she said that she guessed you were pretty enough to, um, 'bed the Prince'. I believe those were her exact words." I felt a surge of indignation, followed by complete embarrassment. Were they all thinking that I was sleeping with him? I sighed, if only that were true. Nuala stopped me with a hand on my arm, "Sully, you must understand, there will be many who dislike your relationship with my brother. And there will be some who will stop at nothing to tear you apart. Please understand that he, by all means, is the most eligible unattached male here, and some, males and females alike, have designs on his crown." Her face held such an earnest look, her tone practically pleading. I couldn't help it, a laugh bubbled up my chest, and I placed my hand over my mouth to stop it. "This is no laughing matter, Sully, until you are formally bonded, there is a threat to your relationship."

I nodded, my eyes tearing up, "I'm sorry," I said through my fingers, "I can't help it." I lowered my hand to my chest, taking heaving breaths. "Its just, this feels so surreal. I can't believe its happening, political intrigue, ambitions for a crown, it sounds like some period piece with Dame Judy Dench or something." I took a deep, cleansing breath.

"So, who do I have to look out for?" I said, continuing our stroll through the halls.

"I cannot think of anyone who would want to harm you, physically, but there are some ladies of the court who would poison you against him, and he against you, in order to secure the crown." Nuala's voice took on an informative air, reminding me vaguely of a teacher pacing across the room, lecturing to her students, "Lady Gilsit is the most prominent. She and my brother had an affair some time ago, and it ended rather badly. I do not know the whole story, but I know she has tried every wile she has in her possession in order to get back into his good graces." She gripped my arm tightly, her long fingers wrapping around it to secure my attention, "You must not believe a word she says. She is a vile elf and I would follow my brother's lead and exile myself if she should become my sister." I looked at her, taking in her fierce expression.

"What did she do?" I asked, my brows knitting together. Nuala looked pained to remember the story, and I could practically feel her ache.

"As I have said, I do not know the whole story. All I know is that, whatever happened between them, my brother was not himself around her. He was cruel, heartless, ruthless, awful! She turned him into something he was not, and when he finally realized it, it was almost too late. I think he meant to marry her before he saw her for what she was. I'm glad of it, though. Without Lady Gilsit, my brother would still be a naïve elfling with no sense of the people around him. She taught him not to trust in the appearance of goodness." I absorbed her story, and made a mental note to avoid Lady Gilsit as much as possible. She was most definitely not to be trusted.

"Any one else, while we're at it?" I asked, feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

"Just a few chancellors, ladies in waiting, and a knight or two." She gave me an irreverent smile. "But they can be dealt with swiftly. Nuada will not allow for anyone to stand against you publicly. At the very least, the offender would be tried with treason." Surprised at the lightness of her tone, I jerked my head around to look at Nuala's angelic face.

"You can't be serious, Nuala." I said.

"Oh, but I am. Nuada will take no chances with you, he loves you too much." I felt a lump grow in my throat, a strange tightening in my chest. He loved me. He loves _me._ This feeling was so new to me, this lightness of foot, this fluttering of my heart at his presence. And, God help me, I think I love him back.

Four days passed with excruciating slowness. I wandered the halls, filled three more pages with random sketches of the newest gremlins, and attended a second fitting for my gown. Persish hissed away, pinning excess fabric and taking measurements on my feet. When I shot her a questioning expression, Nuala simply said, "For shoes," and left it at that.

At breakfast, Nuada was distant, barely touching his food. I sat helplessly as he moved through the motions of eating and drinking, taking no real pleasure in the sinfully delightful meal before us. Finally, having had enough, I scooped up some of the whipped cream atop a pastry and flung it across the table. The sugary sweet topping landed square upon Nuada's nose. I laughed, watching his expression turn from distracted to astonished in the matter of a single moment.

My laughter continued on, cutting through the tension in the room with the precision of a paring knife. I was wiping at my tearful eyes when a glob of jam hit me smack dab on my cheek. I let out a squeal and flung the first thing I could reach, a piece of an orange I had previously peeled. We continued like that, throwing random breakfast items across the table, Nuada's laughter soon harmonizing with my own, until he pulled me across the table to settle in his lap. He held me there until our laughter subsided, covered in food and smiling from ear to ear.

A small cough interrupted our solitude. I looked over Nuada's shoulder to see one of the sentinel's standing just inside the doorway. He spoke in a language that I recognized as Elvish, his tone filled with nervousness. Nuada waved him away, lifting me from his lap to stand. "I must go, there are matters concerning our celebration tonight that need my attention." He looked down at his stained shirt, "But first I think a change of clothes is in order." I gave him a shy smile, refusing to feel guilty in the least for my childish actions. He chuckled, kissing the top of head affectionately. "I will see you tonight. Do try to stay out of trouble." With one last soft kiss, he strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I gazed at the remnants of our breakfast, feeling a blush creep upon my cheeks. Not wanting the housekeepers to have to clean up my mess, I began to pick up the broken pieces of pastry and fruit that had been flung about the room. As I set my fallen chair back on its legs, I overheard a commotion coming from out in the hallway. The voices grew louder until I could hear distinct words filtering from behind the door. I made out the words 'prince' and 'breakfast', and 'betrothed' followed by a harsh shriek and a garbled mass of quickly spoken Elvish. I winced, wondered who could possibly speak for that long without taking a breath.

I didn't have to wait long, the door slammed open and a tall, willowy figure strode purposefully forward. Startled by the hateful look in her eyes, I stumbled backwards until my hip clipped the side of the breakfast table, causing me to collapse on the stone floor. I looked up at the elf, her pale hair wrapped in tight ringlets atop her head. She examined me carefully, her lips twisted in a line cutting across her face. I felt my face heat up, her sneering look inducing feelings of shame. I was, after all, covered in food.

"So this is the human who thinks she can steal the crown from right underneath the ladies of the court," she said scornfully. I scrambled upwards, knowing exactly to whom I was speaking. Her very countenance simply screamed jilted lover.

"You must be Lady Gilsit," I extended my hand, "I am Kara Sullivan." When she refused to acknowledge my hand, I dropped it and sighed.

Lady Gilsit circled me slowly; I glanced up at the door, seeing Nuala standing there, her hands folded neatly in front of her. "What, exactly, is your relationship with the Prince?" Lady Gilsit asked, coming full circle to face me.

I narrowed my eyes, instinctively knowing to what she was hinting. "My relationship with Nuada is really none of you business, but if you've got a problem, you should really take it up with him." I tried to keep my shoulders straight, hoping to convey a confidence I did not feel.

Lady Gilsit laughed derisively, "Oh, believe me, I will." She turned to leave, but stopped short. "Let me give you some advice, human, from lady to," she gave me a once over, "lady. Nuada is thousands of years your senior, and far more experienced. If he doesn't get tired of you first, your mortal body will wither and die. Sooner or later, you will die—or he will grow so disgusted with your form that he will no longer want you." I gasped at her audacity, "Think on that, _my lady_."

At this, Nuala stepped fully in to the room, her hands resting on her hips, "That is _enough_ Lady Gilsit. I'm sure you have other things to do than linger in my brother's _private_ breakfast room." Lady Gilsit smiled cruelly and, without another word, strode out of the room.

I slumped into one of the chairs, resting my aching head in my frosting covered hands, tears leaking stubbornly from my eyes. Nuala kneeled before me, "Come now, you've endured the worst of it. Don't mind her, Sully, her bitterness poisons her words." I shook my head, refusing to look at her.

"But she's right, Nuala. What she said, about me growing old, she's so right about that. I'm going to get old, and wrinkly, and he's going to be stuck with me." I stood, nearly knocking Nuala off her feet. "I wont do it!" The exclamation left my lips with such force that it spurned me into action. I ran as fast as my legs could take me back to the room Nuada had prepared for the nights when he would be late.

Once inside, I grabbed the cloth bag containing my sketchbook and pencil, emptying it out on the bed. After shaking out the straggling eraser, I stuffed whatever I could find inside, including one of Nuada's shirts. Nuala stumbled in, breathing hard. "What are you doing, Sully?"

I pulled the strings around the opening, closing the bag decisively. "Leaving." Nuala gasped, her hands flying to slam the door closed. "What are _you _doing, Nuala?"

"Stopping you from destroying yourself and taking my brother with you," she exclaimed. I stared; Nuala never raised her voice, and seeing the anger across her face left me not a little surprised. "Don't you get it, Sully? You are his life, leaving now could kill him! Stop being such a selfish child and face the destiny laid down for you!" She took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm herself down. "Yes, you are mortal. Yes, you will grow old. Yes, you will die, but don't you think Nuada knows this already? Can you not see that this is exactly what Lady Gilsit wanted?" I felt my eyes sting with repressed tears, my mind awhirl with thoughts that zoomed in zigzag patterns across my consciousness.

I sat solemnly on the bed, "What am I supposed to do?" I whispered brokenly, dabbing at my cheeks.

Nuala sat down beside me, wrapping her slim arms around my shoulders, "You do what your heart tells you. Don't fight this, Sully; it will only lead to more heartache. You are meant for him, and he for you." I nodded, forcing my tears to subside. "Now, we have a party to get to, and you have an elf to seduce. I'd say we should start with getting you in that dress." One pale finger pointed across the room where Persish's golden masterpiece hung on the back of the door. I smiled, pushing away my doubt.

"You're right, Nuala," I said, mustering up as much confidence as I could, "I can't let Gilsit try to finagle her way between Nuada and I. She may have seen him first, but he belongs to me, he loves _me._" We shared a mischievous smile before springing up to put our plan into action.

**And because you've been so patient... a PREVIEW!  
**

Normal 0

A soft yelp slipped past my lips when Nuada jumped up, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. "Nuala says she will handle the party. Come now, I wont have you in the open rooms of the healing house. There are far too many eyes and I want you completely to myself." Mentally, I was doing a happy dance rivaling that of the man who scored a winning touchdown, but outwardly, I simply adjusted the fabric of my gown linked my arm in Nuada's, allowing him to lead me to our room.

**and a little something more...**

Normal 0 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Nuada pressed forward, our legs tangling in an intricate dance towards the bed. I let out a girlish giggle as I fell backwards onto the mattress, Nuada covering me almost immediately. He stretched out between my parted thighs, his hands resting beside my head. "I have waited an eternity for this moment," he said, his molten gaze trained piercingly on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, the chapter y'all have all been waiting for. Its a little bit shorter than normal simply because I had to split this and the last chapter up into two separate chapters. Please let me know what you think--I simply adore your reviews!**

I examined myself in the mirror hanging in Nuala's massive bathroom. The dress fit better than I would have expected, and Persish had left a note which Nuala had translated as something along the lines of "put that frog in her place", obviously meaning the notorious Lady Gilsit. It seems that Nuala and I weren't the only ones who despised the wretch—Nuala's words, not mine.

The gown hung in soft folds along my body, accentuating my curves and the hips Persish had mentioned would be good for bearing children. The long sleeves fell off my shoulders and covered my arms from bicep to just past my wrist. From the front, the golden fabric was conservative, the neckline hinting at not even an inch of cleavage. The back, however, was another story. The backside, or lack thereof, dipped down to the small of my back, revealing the soft curve of my spine and the small set of moles that danced above the skin of my rear. I smiled, Nuada didn't stand a chance.

Nuala knocked on the door, and entered wearing a deep green strapless gown with a cream cropped sweater covering her shoulders. I chuckled at her modesty, it seemed that no matter how much time she spent in the presence of us humans, she could not recover from her courtly manners.

Nuala gave me a once over, "You look positively scandalous, Sully. I love it." She gave me a fierce hug, "I should have brought one of your cameras, is that the right word?" I nodded and she continued, "Yes, I should have brought a camera. The look on Nuada's face will be incalculable. I will have to remember it for years to come." Nuada giggled, her eyes sparking with anticipation. I laughed along with her, feeling some of my nervousness fade.

We exited the bathroom and I stepped into the matching pair of shoes Persish had ordered. The slippers peeked out from underneath the hemline, and I leaned over to gauge whether or not I would be tripping at any time in the night. I hoped not, but resigned myself to the thought that I probably would.

A light knock sounded at the door and Nuala smiled secretively in my direction. As she opened the door, I could hear soft whispering. Liz's face popped around the door, her eyes alight with joy, "Surprise!" I let out a squeal and flung myself at my friend.

"You have no idea how much I missed you!" I said, wrapping my arms tightly around Liz's shoulders. "Girl, do I have some stories for you," my voice dipped conspiratorially.

"I hope so," she said, "I suspect you've been a very busy girl and I want to hear _all_ the details." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes; leave it to Liz to have her mind in the gutter.

"Unfortunately, there are no details in that department, Liz. The elf has barely touched me, let alone taken a tumble with me in the sheets," I slumped against the wall, crossing my arms petulantly. Liz looked to Nuala, who nodded in confirmation.

"Its true," sighed Nuala, "I'm afraid Nuada has taken their bond into his own hands." I snorted, pushing away from the wall and beginning a light pace to and fro.

"Our bond has gone no where near Nuada's hands," I exclaimed, my hands flinging out in frustration, "I mean, I've tried every trick in the book, I've even assaulted him with food, for goodness sakes!" Liz chuckled and Nuala stared.

"Now, you've really got to tell me about all this," said Liz, "Come on, help me get dressed, you can fill me in along the way." The three of us spent almost two hours primping and prodding each other. Liz kept the questions coming, asking for this and that, wondering how I filled my days and Nuala kept a concentrated eye on the time.

The festivities stampeded towards us, the time slipping away faster than I could have imagined. I examined myself one last time in the mirror, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in my gown. Liz stood behind me, smiling, "Its time to go, Sully. You're going to knock him dead, you know." I gave her a weak smile, the nervousness I had felt earlier in the evening returning in full force. I gave myself one last glance and inhaled sharply, trying to dispel the butterflies fluttering wildly inside my stomach. Liz grasped my hand and pulled me away from the mirror, "Lets go, you've got a prince to bag."

I forced a smile on my face, praying that this plan wouldn't backfire, that Nuada wouldn't push me even farther away when I took control of our relationship. As we walked to the ballroom, Liz kept a firm hold on my right arm, Nuala took my left, probably to make sure I didn't bolt the first chance I got.

The gilded doors were propped open and I could see a crowd milling about at the end of a staircase. The room was filled with candles, casting a romantic glow upon everything it touched. Nuala gave my arm a reassuring squeeze and the three of us—Nuala, Liz, and I—marched deftly down the stairs and into the ballroom.

The festivities were in full swing, the guests conversing, singing, and dancing wildly throughout the vast expanse of the room. As I edged away from the stairs, I craned my neck to spy the blonde head of hair that would be my prey. Across the room, I noticed Hellboy's bulky frame ambling towards a blushing Liz, a mug of ale held firmly in one hand. Nearby, Abe was offering Nuala a glass of wine, a courtly bow putting on display his otherworldly grace.

Knowing that my friends were safely occupied, I doubled my efforts to find Nuada. I made my way from one end of the room to the other, combing the crowd meticulously. Sighing in exasperation, I resigned myself to the fact that he simply had not yet arrived. The anticipation that had been coiling in my stomach dissipated with an almost audible, dejected hiss. I grabbed a glass of wine from one of the servers and slouched against one of the stone pillars along the wall. Revelers passed me by with hardly a glance, my carefully crafted exposure of skin hidden by the stone at my back.

While I waited for Nuada's arrival, I listened to the conversations around me, the gossip running nonstop from person to person. By chance, I caught Nuada's name sounding from the lips of a stout gremlin, his beer sloshing over the rim as he ambled towards one of the tables to my right. "Locked in the healing rooms, he is," said the gremlin, "the medicine man won't let him out. Its right shame, the Prince missing his own party." The gremlin laughed riotously, "I'm having a jolly good time!" Concern for my love pushed me to set down my glass and rush from the room into one of the side hallways.

After tripping a few times on my skirt, I picked up the hem, bunching the fabric at mid-thigh, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards the west side of the castle. Just as my legs began to burn with the strain, I stumbled into the healing rooms, my breath coming out of harsh pants. I asked for Nuada raggedly, probably scaring the crap out of the servant with my flushed cheeks and wild expression. She pointed me towards to back of the room, behind a swash of pale curtains.

With a whispered thank you, I strode towards the billowing curtains, the fabric rushing to meet me as I made my way ever closer. With a hesitant hand, I pushed away the material, Nuada's strong back coming clearly into my line of sight. He sat hunched over, facing the window, his forearms resting on his knees. My breath caught in my throat as the sight of his tense, shaking form. His skin was taking on an even more pale color than normal and I could see its translucence, the blue veins crisscrossing across his back.

"Nuada," I called, my voice cracking. When he did not answer, I walked around the edge of the bed and kneeled before him. His eyes were downcast, staring hard at some unseen object on the floor. I placed my hands on his knees, growing steadily more concerned with his unresponsiveness. It seemed as if he was barely even breathing. "Nuada," I called again, my voice raising an octave. Feeling tears of worry pricking at my eyes, I grasped his jaw roughly, my fingers wrapping around his neck, shaking. "Nuada, answer me!" My near screaming plea seemed to cut through the fog and his glowing, golden eyes finally focused on my face.

"Kara," he said lowly, the rough timbre of his voice causing a shudder to run down my spine, despite my worry. He gazed at me with a dreamlike expression and the softest smile I had ever seen grace his face. "Kara," he said again, his hands reaching to grasp at my shoulders, pulling my face level with his own. His kiss was one of desperation, his lips carrying none of the careful mastery I'd seen in the past week. My mind sent warning bells throughout my system, but my body, traitor that it was, blatantly ignored the cautionary measures and flung itself head first into the reestablished intimacy.

A coarse groan rumbled through Nuada's chest, his hands reaching to pull me into his lap. I went willingly, my dress hiking indecently to my hips, the fabric becoming more and more of a nuisance as the moment wore on. Nuada's lips seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once. He traced lines over my jaw, my forehead, my lips, his hand moving the neckline out of the way so he could nip lightly over my collarbone. I grasped frantically at his arms, the skin of his back, trying to anchor myself against the onslaught of Nuada's potent adoration.

I gasped, a thought making its way past the physical stimulation, "The party," I breathed between kisses, "We have to get to the party. Everyone is expecting you." Nuada stilled his hands, his eyes taking on a faraway look. I gazed up at him worriedly; half thinking he'd gone back into his catatonic state.

A startled yelp slipped past my lips when Nuada jumped up, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. "Nuala says she will handle the party. Come now, I wont have you in the open rooms of the healing house. There are far too many eyes and I want you completely to myself." Mentally, I was doing a happy dance rivaling that of the man who scored a winning touchdown, but outwardly, I simply adjusted the fabric of my gown linked my arm in Nuada's, allowing him to lead me to our room.

Nuada's long legs strode so quickly that I could barely keep up. I was almost completely breathless by the time we reached his room, and not just because I was horribly out of shape. Nuada would stop periodically to press his lips to mine, his tongue darting out to brush against the flesh of my lower lip. It was always electrifying, teasing, and far too quick for my taste. His hands did not leave my hips at any time during out trek across the castle—he practically threw me into the room once we'd arrived. By this time, I'd had gladly given in to him in the hallway, if only he would stop teasing me.

I caught my breath while he bolted the door, only to have it hitch again when Nuada slid in behind me, the feeling of his skin gliding against my own sending electrifying tingles straight to my toes and back. The fierce growl of approval suggested that he'd finally caught sight of the back of the dress. "You'll have to wear this again for me," he whispered. I smiled despite myself, luxuriating in feminine satisfaction.

Nuada's hands traced the edge of the dress, his fingertips following the lines up my side and around my shoulders. I shuddered as they slipped beneath the fabric to push the material down along my arms, exposing my breasts to the cool night air. Releasing one arm from the sleeve, I reached back and ran my hand down Nuada's cheek. He turned his chin into my palm, placing a kiss on the sensitive skin.

We stood there for a moment, swaying to inaudible music and absorbing each other's heat. Nuada turned me around slowly to face him, his palms sweeping downward to push the dress to the floor. I waited anxiously as his eyes roamed the contours of my body, cringing when he lingered on my hips and thighs. I couldn't help but to remember Gilsit's fine frame, he long-limbed body, her perfect complexion, her perfect hair. Now, standing in front Nuada, his strong arms holding me in place, I felt completely inadequate. Humanity had given me this flawed body and I half expected Nuada to walk away immediately upon viewing it.

His legs took him no further from me. In fact, they moved him closer so that the long length of his body pressed intimately against my own. I blushed, feeling his arousal prodding at my stomach, a clear indication that he did, indeed, want me. I gripped his fine hair between my fingers and pulled his face to my own, our mouths fusing together, sucking, biting, tasting, until I had to break for air.

Nuada pressed forward, our legs tangling in an intricate dance towards the bed. I let out a girlish giggle as I fell backwards onto the mattress, Nuada covering me almost immediately. He stretched out between my parted thighs, his hands resting beside my head. "I have waited an eternity for this moment," he said, his molten gaze trained piercingly on my face.

He leaned down and kissed me again, slowly, softly, but with a growing intensity that soon had me writhing beneath him, my hands gripping anything that could possibly pull him closer. Nuada seemed to know exactly where to touch, how long to linger, so that I could do nothing but cling to his skin, inhale his mouth and tongue. I felt my release building far too quickly, my body winding tighter with need. Desperately, I tried to hold it off, feelings of embarrassment seeping through the silky haze that invaded my body.

"Let it go, Kara, let me feel you come," Nuada rasped against the skin of my neck, his teeth latching onto the sensitive skin beneath my chin. My body bowed, my hips raised convulsively against Nuada's unwavering body. I felt the muscles in my womb begin to convulse and a low moan escaped my throat.

By the time I came down from the high, Nuada had shed his trousers and settled back into the cradle of my hips. We shared another searing kiss and then he was pushing inside, a hiss of pleasure pulling his lips back over his teeth. I reveled in the delicious feeling of being filled, stretched to my limit. He pulled back, surging forward over and over in a tortuously slow rhythm that belied the passion in his eyes. I realized, even through the friction sending waves of pleasure through my oversensitive skin, that he was holding back.

I ran my hands over the tense muscles of Nuada's back as soothingly as I could, given that every rotation of his hips had my eyes rolling back, my neck arching up to his questing lips. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist, forcing our hips to grind together, his pelvis to hit that spot that was sure to send me over. Nuada shifted his weight to one hand, the other adjusting our position so that, when he next slid forward, I could feel him reach deeper, stoking the fire that had now raged to an inferno. I let out a panting moan wanting him, needing him, to go faster.

Unable to take anymore of his slow, measured movements, I kissed my way up the side of his neck, tracing my lips to the spot that had garnered me the most glorious response before. I scraped my teeth against the skin behind his pointed ear, laving the spot tenderly with a slow swipe of my tongue.

Nuada stilled, his breath choking in his throat. I could feel the hand holding my waist tighten almost painfully. Smiling, I continued my own personal form of torture, taking the lobe between my lips and sucking gently, then again with more pull. Nuada buried his face in my neck, finally letting me experience all of his weight above me. If possible, I felt him grow harder inside me. Then he was moving quickly, his body creating a friction that pulsed throughout my entire frame. I clung desperately to him, his kiss more forceful than I had ever felt from him before, his lips and teeth and tongue taking complete control.

As my muscles clenched in rolling waves once again, I distantly heard Nuada's ragged voice call, "Oh…yes!" his seed spilling hotly inside me. The pleasure rolled so hard in my stomach that I bit down on the appendage I had only been playing with before and Nuada groaned, gripping my hair and pulling my mouth from his ear. As I looked into his blazing eyes, I was nearly overwhelmed by the unrestrained passion that lay before me. If I had been unsure before, I now knew that he loved me to the very core of his being. I reached up to thread my hands in his hair, my fingertips brushing against his temples. "I love you," I said with trepidation. My feelings pulsed ahead of my brain, leaving my words hanging in the air between us. Nuada smiled widely, planted a joyous kiss on my lips.

"And I, you, Kara," he replied. We lay there for an eternity, his hands wiping the sweat from my brow, my lips pressing soft kisses to his chest. "May I call you Sully now?" Nuada asked suddenly.

"What?" I replied, groggy with pleasure and sleep.

"You mentioned that friends call you Sully. I was wondering if I may also have that honor." I chuckled, burying my face against his skin.

"I think we're a little more than friends, Nuada. Besides, I like the way you say my name." I glanced up at him from under my lashes. "But if you want, you can call me Sully, as long as you say it the same way you say Kara." Nuada nodded and kissed my forehead before reaching down to cover us with the sheet. I slipped into sleep thinking of how utterly content I felt here in Nuada's arms, his porcelain skin shaped around me, our legs tangled in the sheets.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the next chapter here for you, I have to admit, its probably a little too fluffy for me, but the characters demanded a little more one on one time and the story line just took me along for the ride. I promise more plot development in the next chapter. ;) As always, reviews keep me writing fast and keep the chapters coming. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and for the encouragement of Sully's little adventure. We're coming around that final bend of the story and I'm running out of ideas. The holidays might slow down the production, but I hope to have another chapter up in the next two weeks. Let me know what you think!  
**

I woke pillowed against Nuada's stomach, the pale ridges of his abdominal muscles glowing in sharp relief against the whitish light of the morning. I stretched languorously relishing the in the faint soreness leftover from last night's activities. As I rolled to take care of my morning ritual, two strong arms enclosed around my waist, pulling me down and back against a broad chest. I sighed, content to lay with him for a little while more.

Nuada seemed to be in that dreamy expanse between waking and sleep, his fingers gliding over my stomach, tracing wild patterns that had my heart pumping within my chest and my breath hitching in my throat. I let out a soft moan, my head lolling back over his shoulder. His wandering hands slid to a stop, their gentle grip holding my body close, just below my breastbone.

I held my breath, anticipating more, my body practically arching off the bed with the want of his touch. I could feel Nuada's warm breath across the sensitive skin of my neck, his nose brushing the skin below my ear. Our bodies shifted, Nuada's arms coming to wrap fully around my torso, pulling me tightly against the hard muscle of his body. His lips brushed down to nip at the nape of my neck, one hand brushing softly down to the juncture of my thighs.

The pleasure coursed swiftly, my blood heating in my veins and I heard myself give him a ragged gasp in return. I spread my legs a little to give him better access and was rewarded when he slipped between my folds, caressing in slow strokes. Breathing in stilted pants, I arched my back, rolling my hips against his arousal. Nuada let out a low growl, turning us to our sides and pressing hard against me, his fingers working faster, harder against me. At this pace, I knew I would not last long, already I could feel my release building, my womb tightening with pleasure.

Leaning forward, I shifted one leg backwards and over his thigh, inviting him to fill me, to take his pleasure with my own. And he did, he slid with dream-like leisure, the skin of his chest sliding sensuously against my back. With a mutual sigh of pleasure, he began to move slowly, sliding inwards and pausing, only to slide outwards again with the same slow pressure. I grasped the sheets around me pulling at anything to give me better leverage. Once I'd picked up his rhythm, I began to push back against his forward strokes, earning a tightening of Nuada's arms, his hand coming up to grasp at my breast, kneading the flesh in time with our movements.

I bit my lip, trying to cut off the moans that poured from my lips. The world seemed to drift in and out around me, my eyes shutting out anything but the bliss coiling around me, seducing me into hazy pleasure. I yelped as my orgasm shot through my body, surprising me with its intensity. I could vaguely hear Nuada's answering moan as I settled into foggy contentment.

"Good morning," Nuada whispered against my neck. I turned to face him, our legs tangling together.

"Good morning to you, too," I replied, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "Sleep well?" Nuada chuckled beside me, the gleaming gold of his eyes dancing with mirth. He rolled so that his lean form hovered over my own, his pale skin barely brushing against me.

"I slept terribly," he murmured, his lips tracing over my cheeks. "A beautiful little minx kept me up for most of the night." I blushed, remembering waking up several times only to have Nuada cover my body with his own, his hands coaxing my legs open, his hips fitting into the cradle of my own.

I smiled up at him, tracing the lines of muscle of his back, "If I remember correctly, you weren't complaining last night." Threading my hands through his hair, I pulled Nuada down for a slow kiss. "Matter of fact," I had to stop for a moment as Nuada let his weight fall onto me, the feeling of his heat searing my chest, causing my nipples to harden. "You seemed to be quite… enthusiastic." Our mouths fused together, tongues darting out to coil around one another.

Nuada did not answer, preferring to kiss me into languid stupidity. We lay for several minutes, kissing softly. As I pressed my lips to his, I decided that this moment, this leisurely, perfect moment, was number one on the top ten best moments of my life. Everything was absolutely right, from the feel of Nuada's hair against my cheek to the little tickling feeling of Nuada's fingers brushing against the small of my back. I could feel the strength of our union, the utter finality of our bond. Nothing and no one could destroy this, I felt it to my very core.

Eventually, we arose from bed and ventured out into the world. Servants were rushing here and there, cleaning up the remnants of last night's festivities and there was a conspicuous lack of conversation once we stepped into the breakfast hall. I sought out Nuala, finding her sitting next to Abe, looking extra cozy. Her usually flawless skin practically glowed in the light of the room, her amber eyes flooded with love.

Liz and Hellboy walked arm in arm towards Nuada and I, Hellboy struggling to hide prideful smile—and failing utterly. Liz took the last few steps towards me in quick succession, her arms wrapping around me tightly. "Tell me everything," she whispered slyly, her gaze cutting to Nuada, who stood distracted by the greetings of various dignitaries. I stepped away from him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze when he turned to pull me closer.

Liz and I slinked away to a bench near a window where we sat, arranging ourselves to speak so that those passing by would not hear. I related the story to her, and watched in morbid fascination as her facial expression turned even more incredulous. "You can do that?" she whispered loudly, her eyes glinting with mischievous intent. Soon, it was my turn to raise my eyebrows and to blush to the roots of my hair as Liz recounted her night with Hellboy and then proceeded to give me tips on spicing up the bedroom.

"Really, Liz, I think our bed is spicy enough for the moment," I said, feeling more embarrassed than I should. "I don't think I could handle a whipped cream covered Nuada right now, I might have a heart attack." However, the thought did have merit and I found myself wandering off into a daydream that included a much different ending to our food fight yesterday morning.

From across the room, I felt rather than heard Nuada's intake of breath and the narrowing of his eyes. I cautioned a look in his direction only to see him striding determinedly towards me. Liz let out an amused laugh, covering her mouth with one hand. "Uh oh," she said as she took in Nuada's fierce expression. She stood, brushing invisible lint from her shoulders. "Looks like my work here is done."

I glared up at her incredulously, my mouth hanging open, "Liz! What are you doing?" Liz merely shrugged, her wry smile set firmly in place.

"Just testing a theory," she replied wistfully. "Though, if you really want to blame someone, blame Nuala." I followed the nod of her head towards Nuala, who sat blushing ten shades of red, her eyes watching me sheepishly from her place beside Abe. "Good luck," came Liz's voice in sing-song. I had just enough time to send her one final glare before Nuada reached me.

Saying nothing, he reached down and pulled me upright and dragged me out into the hall. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked, unnerved by Nuada's firm grip on my arm and his quick step that had me stumbling to follow along. We moved through the hallways quickly, taking twists and turns that were wholly unfamiliar to me.

Suddenly, Nuada stopped and glanced around, the hall was mostly deserted; only a few silent servants and the odd bird fluttering through the open archways occupied the space. Working quickly, Nuada wrapped an arm around my waist and hauled me sideways and into a deep recess. I gripped his torso, tripping over my feet as he ran a hand down the bare wall at the back of the small alcove. I caught a few mumbled words and then the stone was sliding away, grating loudly, and creating an opening just big enough for us to slip through.

I waited nervously as the stones slid back into place, leaving us in complete darkness. I could hear Nuada's harsh breathing, his arm still wrapped firmly around my torso, holding my body against the wall with gentle force. "Nuada," I ventured, "What happened? Are you alright?" I felt him tensed beside me, his free hand coming up to wrap around my neck, cradling the back of my head.

"Did you think," he replied, his voice lowering an octave, "that you could send me those thoughts in a room full of people," I flinched when I felt his lips trace the column of my neck, laying soft kisses here and there, "and I would just let it pass?" I stared up into darkness confusedly, wondering just what he was talking about. I wasn't sending him thoughts—oh…_oh._ Nuala _had_ mentioned that the bond would sever her connection to Nuada. Perhaps it had shifted to me. I decided to, as Liz so eloquently put it, test a theory. I closed my eyes and brought forth the image of our lovemaking last night, the way he felt buried within me, the gasping want of him that had left me trembling in his arms.

Nuada moaned lowly, his hands caress in slow, firm strokes, his mouth taking in all the skin he could reach. If his initial reaction hadn't confirmed it, his current state proved that without a doubt that we were now connected as he and his sister had been. Inwardly, I grinned at my newfound power over the elf standing before me, his hips fitted tightly against my own. "I didn't know, I'm so sorry," I gasped, slumping against the wall as Nuada's mouth ventured past the boundary of my blouse, his tongue darting out to trace the line of my bra.

"Not yet, you aren't," he said slowly as he removed my shirt, pushing down my pants with quick motions, "but you will be." I shuddered with expectation, my hands pushing up his tunic to trace the hard lines of his chest. Nuada hissed against my skin, his hands gripping my hips and lifting me to wrap my legs around his waist.

The lack of light in the space heightened my other senses to unbearable levels. Every touch of his skin against mine, every kiss, every whispered sigh echoed over and over in my mind, creating hot, aroused images that only served to intensify the feelings already searing my body. I threaded my hands in Nuada's fine hair, inhaling the musk that was truly his own.

Nuada seemed to notice the rapid pace of our lovemaking and his touches began to slow to soft caresses, his mouth enclosing my own with slow, languid kisses. Not to be ushered into slowing down, I skimmed one hand downwards over his torso, slipping my fingers into the waistband of his pants. Nuada groaned against my lips, his hips jerking forward in want. Feeling brave, I let my hand wander further downward, enclosing him in a loose grip. "Kara," he rasped, his mouth finding the hollow of my throat and sucking hard.

By now, I'd had enough. I wanted Nuada, and I wanted him now. Shoving down his pants, I guided him in to place, moaning as he slid home. From here, I had little control, and if the rough flexing of his hips was any indication, neither did he. It seemed that mere seconds passed before I was coming, my back arching, the stone behind me scraping against the tender skin.

I relaxed lazily against Nuada's shaking form, his arm squeezing the air from my lungs. He laid kisses all over my face, my neck, as he let my legs down from around his waist. I stood on the shaky appendages, allowing Nuada to dress me between lingering kisses.

"I'm so not sorry, Nuada," I said as I lounged against the wall. "In fact, I'm pretty damn proud of myself." I could hear Nuada's chuckled not far from me as he slid on various articles of clothing.

"You know," he replied his forehead touching my own, "neither am I."

We spent weeks in a blissful honeymoon, our days filled with spending time with each other, lounging in the library, out in the courtyard, in our bed. Rarely did Nuada leave my side, his constant presence a calming balm to the utter chaos of learning about his world and all the inhabitants therein. I went to meetings with the various ambassadors from the rather diverse races within the Unseen Kingdom. Most of the trolls, gremlins, and fae treated Nuada with the utmost respect. However, there were some races of the Unseen and the humans who often held meetings with Nuada, that viewed him as no more than another obstacle to get around while securing peace. It was during these often-volatile meetings that Nuada had me escorted out of the room while he dealt with the problem.

During those times, I filled three notebooks with new drawings, most of them of Nuada at various times throughout the night. The elf tended to be a heavy sleeper and I found that one of my favorite past times was to sit in the early morning hours and draw his sleeping form. His beauty amazed me daily, the silky smooth feeling of his hair and the utter clarity of his skin tone. Occasionally, I would try to imagine what it would be like growing old with him, my body breaking down while his remained utterly perfect. Often, those thoughts would turn rather dark, and I would have to push the feelings away before Nuada woke.

Currently, I was finishing up a charcoal piece that featured one of Nuada's fierce gazes I caught during a practice session with Hellboy. The big red demon had been spending copious amounts of time here, as Liz had chosen to quit her job as an agent, feeling her time spent with the agency was growing too dangerous.

I noticed the rounded bulge of her belly growing daily, her ravenous need for sweets indicating that a small life form was growing in her womb. Hellboy was very protective of her, his towering form following Liz so often that she'd had to resort to hiding out in the oldest wings of the palace where the too small corridors prevented Hellboy from following.

It was here, deep in the recesses of the palace, the Liz and I sat. Liz leaned against a pile of pillows, her hand absently resting on her belly. I, with my charcoal, sat near a fire, my legs crossed beneath me. The winter months were setting in and this part of the castle was drafty. "Liz," I said as I watched her from a few feet away, "Why don't you come closer to the fire. You can't be warm all the way over there." Liz looked up from her stomach.

"Sully, you can't be serious," her inner fire flared to life and covered her body with blue, licking flames. I smiled, watching Liz relax once again.

"Still," I replied, "I don't want you or the baby to get sick." Liz sighed, but relented, shoving the pillows closer to the fire and resting once again.

"Really, I don't get why everyone is getting all uppity about the baby. It's strong, like its father." I gazed at Liz's content face, her hand rubbing soothing circles against her belly. I set aside my drawing and leaned on one elbow, facing my friend.

"What's it feel like?" I asked. Liz opened one eye.

"Being pregnant?" I nodded, "Its…amazing. It's the most amazing, fulfilling experience I've ever had. But its scary at the same time, I don't really…know what it wants sometimes." She sat up, holding her torso lightly. "The not knowing is the scary part, really. I have no idea whether or not it will be like me, or like HB. But I know that I love it, no matter what." I grasped her hand, hoping to reassure her, but I knew she worried for the baby. Hellboy wasn't exactly the most informed on how to raise a child and Liz was terrified of hurting it once it was born.

Distantly, through the bond we shared, I could feel that Nuada was searching form me. His mental voice called for me, whispering gently against the back of my mind, luring me out of my hiding spot. Unlike Hellboy, Nuada could easily fit between the crowded halls, and I found that I liked having a place that I could just be by myself for a time. I sighed, "Looks like the meeting with the High Chancellor is done. Nuada seems to be content with the outcome. Hopefully they worked out a compromise. Persish about had a fit when she caught those little creepy crawlies all over her newest silk." I helped Liz to stand. "Honestly, who knew she could scream that loudly." I winced a little as I recalled the piercing shriek that followed her discovery, the silk almost ruined by their munching mouths.

Liz chuckled as she waddled towards the exit, her body barely fitting through the opening. "In a few weeks I wont be able to come down here anymore," she said as she ambled along. "Hellboy will just love that."

I smiled, knowing that Hellboy was growing ever more impatient with Liz's frequent disappearances, even going so far as to threaten to tie the woman down until she had the baby. Liz had laughed him off, her hand waving a little fire in his direction, saying that she'd burn through the ropes like she'd burned through the scarves that previous night. Normally, her declaration wouldn't have bothered Big Red, but they were in fact in a room full of stuffy dignitaries who all looked a little more than shocked at the moment.

I reached through the bond to find Nuada, his mind calling to mind desperately by now. Liz had long shaken off my guiding hands, preferring to walk confidently a few feet from me. Following the pull of the bond, I made my way to the main reception area, a room held specifically for everyday use, a kind of gathering area for anyone who remained on the grounds. The room was unusually full this evening, most of the palace sat around drinking what I assumed was tea and chatting around the roaring fireplace. Nuada's pale head came into view and I felt his utter relief when I met his eyes. I gazed back at him, confused that he should so want to see me so urgently. As I walked closer, I glanced at the female standing to his left, and felt my defenses go on full alert.

Lady Gilsit lounged against a pillar, her willowy limbs gesturing gracefully as she recounted a story about something I really didn't want to know about. I picked up my pace, coming to stand by Nuada, a hand automatically reaching out brush against his arm. "Oh, hello Sully, dear. How are you?" Lady Gilsit purred, her icy blue eyes narrowing on my hand. Nuada shifted to accommodate my form, his hand settling on the small of my back.

"I am well," I replied, gauging just how friendly I should be by the elf's body language. One pale hand was settled firmly on her hip, her eyes narrowed, her shoulders squared with my own. Every non-verbal cue sent an air of hostility in my direction. "It has been a while since we've seen each other," _and not nearly long enough_, I added mentally. Nuada sent me a wave of mental reassurance, filling me with the warmth of his love. I felt myself relax against his side, my hand coming up to rest over his ribs.

Lady Gilsit sneered a smile, her lips twisting over her perfectly white teeth, "Yes, the last time we spoke was just before the celebration." Her countenance changed dramatically as she addressed Nuada, her face taking a sly expression. "For which you were not in attendance, my Lord. It is a shame you missed such a lovely party. Your sister seemed to be having a wonderful time without you." I looked up to Nuada for guidance, not sure how to handle this little tidbit of conversation. I could tell there was an undertone of scorn beneath her words, but was unsure of how to address it.

"I was otherwise engaged on the night of the ball," Nuada replied smoothly, the hand on my back reaching around to run along the length of my arm. I shivered at the touch, my mind catching the mental image of my body beneath the dress and, more importantly, Nuada's spark of lust at seeing it.

I was sure Gilsit could not miss the meaning behind his words and, true to form, she settled for sneering softly, her fine face turning to look past us for a moment. She spotted Liz sitting on a nearby chair, Hellboy leaned over her dotingly, his large hands reaching out to smooth the hair from her face. "It looks like there will be little demon feet running about the castle soon," said Lady Gilsit, her voice light and airy. She turned to face us once again, her eyes cold and calculating. "Should we expect an heir to the throne as well, my Lord? Your lady does seem to be rounded enough for it. Although, at this time we really couldn't be sure of its parentage, now could we?" I reeled backwards in shock, at her utter audacity. Nuada held strong to me, his arm both protecting me and preventing me from rushing the elf and giving her a high five to the face.

"We have not discussed the issue, Lady Gilsit. Though I would be overjoyed if Sully were to conceive, a baby is not in the immediate future for us. And I can assure you that any child my Kara would conceive would be mine. She shares my bed, and only my bed." Nuada said mildly, his voice tight with restrained emotion. "If you will excuse us," he said as he led me away. I sent one last glare in Gilsit's direction, discretely flipping her the bird behind Nuada's back. Realizing she probably didn't know what the middle finger meant, I decided to let her know a little more forcefully the next chance I got.


	10. Chapter 10

**See Author's note at the end of the chapter...**

Nuada led me to sit near Liz as he spoke lowly with Hellboy. Big Red nodded a few times, clapping the elf on the back. "You think you can take me down, pointy-ears, lets go!" He took half a step before stopping and looking towards Liz for permission, his eyes flicking down to her belly.

Liz smiled and nodded, "Abe has been showing Nuala some interesting new weapons lately, I think I'd like to see them," she pushed herself to standing. Hellboy reached out to steady her.

"Maybe you shouldn't—," he began.

Liz let out an annoyed growl, "If you say one more thing about it being too dangerous and that I shouldn't stress myself, I'm going to burn you to a crispy critter, do you understand." I could tell Hellboy's indecision was starting to take a toll on him. He stood shifting from foot to foot, his tail whipping from side to side in tandem. "I'm going to be fine," Liz whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Hellboy wrapped a crimson hand around her waist, hoisting her up into his arms. I smiled as I followed Big Red out into the practice area, Liz giggling like mad as he planted sloppy kisses all over her flushed face.

Nuada filed in beside me, his warm hand laying securely on the small of my back, providing all the support I needed to march past Gilsit with my head held high. I slowed my step, allowing for an increasing space between Hellboy's lumbering frame and us. "What is all the fuss about bearing children?" I whispered, wrapping an arm around Nuada's lean waist. His golden eyes flicked down momentarily, his hand sliding to encapsulate my hip.

"It is nothing to worry about at the moment. The kingdom simply wishes to secure an heir, just in case." He chuckled dismissively, "You can hardly blame them, what with the threat of war so close." I mulled over the answer, touching gently upon the bond between us. To my dismay, the line between us was completely closed off, and I ended out reaching for empty air. My spine straightened with frustration, I was beginning to really hate being kept in the dark. Too many things were 'not to be worried about', but I knew that if it involved my body, more specifically my uterus, I should probably worry about it.

The practice area was mostly empty, Nuala stood to the side of the ring examining a complex weapon held carefully in Abe's webbed hands. They were speaking animatedly; Abe's wide, glassy eyes flicking up to see Hellboy swing a long sword through the air, testing the weight in his hands. "Perhaps we should move to a more secure area for the moment. It seems Big Red has some frustrations to work out with His Majesty," Abe said as he guided Nuala a few feet away, his agile body blocking her from potential harm.

Liz, having extricated herself from Hellboy's grip, sat on a nearby bench, pulling me along with her. I lounged against the back of the seat, following Nuada with a suspicious gaze. I was pretty sure he was hiding something important, but couldn't manage to sneak past his internal defenses. As I peered into his mind all I could see was strategies to win, cracks in Hellboy's defenses. I huffed in agitation.

Nuala and Abe retired their intricate doohickey, moving to sit beside Liz and I, their hands entwined atop Abe's blue-green knee. Our attention was immediately drawn to the center of the ring as the first strikes of metal scratching against metal rang throughout the room. Nuada carried a sword similar to Hellboy's, though slimmer, which allowed for his strokes to be short and quick. Hellboy had to eventually use his stone hand as a shield against Nuada's steel. I watched the fight with avid fascination, the muscles of Nuada's body carrying him with an almost dance-like grace—he flipped and turned, his expression that of feral intensity. I didn't think I could ever get tired of watching Nuada work his way through a fight, the way he shimmied around Hellboy's attacks, throwing a shot of his own in along the way. It reminded me of his approach to real-life obstacles. During my time with him, I was able to see him negotiate with ambassadors, peasants, and gentry alike, and he did it with practiced, efficient ease. The unnecessary was dropped away and he worked right down to the crux of the problem, pushing all else from his mind. Exceptionally difficult problems often forced him to lose sleep, mulling over papers in his study. Fortunately, I had found a rather pleasurable alternative to lying awake at night, waiting for him to finally decide to get some rest. Which brought me back to my original frustration—Nuada's avoiding of what he considered unnecessary.

I nudged Abe, nodding at Nuala when he turned his curious gaze in my direction. "What's with the whole baby-making thing? Why is everyone so eager to see me barefoot and pregnant?" Nuala's eyes widened with shock, flicking to Nuada's ever-moving form reflexively. Once sure that he was entirely occupied, she motioned for Abe to scoot over so that she could shuffle into place beside me.

"Who has asked if you were carrying a babe?" she whispered lowly. "Was it Gilsit, that sorry cow?" Nuala scowled, her tiny, pale hands clenching in her lap, "She always was a sore loser." I leaned closer, not trying to hide my inquisitive expression.

"So, what is it, what does she know that I don't?" Nuala looked at me, but looked away quickly, a long sigh escaping through her nostrils.

"I really shouldn't be discussing this," she said softly, "Nuada made me promise I wouldn't mention it before you were fully bonded."

I rolled my eyes, wondered at her failure to see a loophole, "But we're bonded now, completely." Nuala's expression did not falter, remaining firmly in indecision. "What harm could it possibly do? Please," I unrepentantly played my trump card. Nuala always folded when faced with pleading, and this time was no exception. Her jaw set, convinced that I had a right to know. She leaned over, angling her face away from the fighting males.

"I once told you that there would be those who would wish to tear apart your life with my brother, and I fear that they have moved to strike more quickly than I originally planned." I looked up at her resigned gaze, all but begging to hear more. "There is an ancient law, handed down by my father after the great wars of our people. The population had dwindled greatly, and there was a definite possibility that our race would become extinct." Nuala paused dramatically and gestured wildly with one hand, grasping her pale fingers with my other, urging her to continue. She glanced at her brother, my love, with wary eyes, "It is rarely used, and probably lost amongst our scrolls anyway—"

"Nuala!" I interrupted, my voice a harsh whisper. She seemed to gather her courage, breathing deeply.

"Alright," she said, "The law states that any bonded couple must produce a child within one year of the bonded date, else their binding may be called into question by the high council." I squinted up at her, taking in this new bit of information.

"What happens when the binding is called into question?" I asked, swallowing a panicked lump in my throat. Nuala looked away, her face growing red in frustration. "What. Happens. Nuala." I said slowly, my breathing growing erratic as her eyes grew wet with unshed tears.

"It can be annulled," she whispered so softly that I had to strain to hear.

"Oh," I replied as I pulled my hand from hers, rubbing at the flat of my stomach irritably. "Oh," I said again, "excuse me." I rose from my place, rushing from the room with as much dignity as I could muster with the ever-growing pain in my chest. A child! In a year! I was barely ready to accept the eternal attribute of the bond between Nuada and I, the new society and culture in which I was being immersed… now I had to embrace motherhood as well. A mental mantra of 'what the fuck?' ran rampant through my head as I shuffled into mind and Nuada's room, flopping myself on the bed.

Nuala was entirely correct when she warned me that there would be complications, and I stupidly assumed that Gilsit's snide attitude would be all I had to deal with. No, I had a high council with which to contend as well. I looked down at the concave shape of my belly, formed by gravity as I lay on the bed. I had to produce a life in—oh god—eight months. I sighed, it was definitely possible, with the ardor of Nuada's love it was a damned miracle that I wasn't already pregnant. But the pressure to conceive provided an unwelcome nuance to the act that ultimately turned me off.

Nuada peeked around the door, his pale hair sliding over his shoulder as he slipped into the room. "You left in a rush, my love, what has happened?" I sighed and rolled away from him to face the open window, absently studying the floating clouds as they passed over the sky-blue backdrop. The bed dipped with Nuada's weight, his fingers threading through my hair with infinite care. "Tell me, Sully…my Kara, and let me ease your pain." I squeezed my eyes shut, frustrated and yet annoyed that I was so frustrated with myself. It didn't seem fair that I should be forced into something that, ultimately, should be my choice. Mine, and Nuada's.

"Do you want a child?" I said, stubbornly refusing to look at his face. Nuada paused for a moment, lying still behind me.

"Is that what this is about?" He replied, "Turn and face me, Sully, I wish to see your face when we discuss this." I debated rebuffing his request, but eventually came to the conclusion that, if I did not face him he would probably arrange me beneath him in some way, pin me to the bed, and cage me in. In the end, it would do me no good. I rolled to my left side, lifting up to rest my head up my hand. Nuada mirrored my position, his hand coming up to trace a path from my knee to my hip, resting warmly in the gentle curve. "Do you wish for children?" he asked, his golden eyes searching my face.

"I asked you first," I said, the child-like phrase rolling neatly from my lips. Nuada smirked, his dark mouth quirking upwards.

"I do," he said softly as he cupped my chin, tracing my jaw line tenderly, "but I will not force you." My eyes widened, my hand moving to grip the fabric of his tunic.

"But the council, with the annulling of the bonds, and—," Nuada cut me off with a kiss far more fierce than any other we had shared. His lips moved against my own with nothing short of possession. I submitted, shocked at the utter wildness of his mouth, his hands gripping my jaw tightly. When he finally pulled away his expression was fierce, his eyes drilling into my own.

"I will let nothing and no one come between us, Kara. Nothing, do you understand me?" he gritted between clenched teeth. I nodded and he continued, "There may be forces at work here that are beyond our control, but I will find a way around them, around the laws, around the council, around Gilsit, if I must—there can be no division between us." Nuada pulled me close, his lean arms wrapping me securely in his embrace.

It was only a matter of time before Nuada and I were called before the council. Nuala rushed to my side as Nuada guided me into the main hall. She stood tall, proud beside us while the room stared in scrutiny. Abe soon came to stand beside Nuala, one blue-green hand gripping her forearm in support. I spotted Liz and Hellboy standing in the crowd, Liz now very pregnant, her belly near bursting. I could see the faint glimmer of Helboy's pistol hidden beneath his long trench, the thought of violence breaking out causing me to shuffle closer to Nuada. He responded by placing a firm hand on the small of my back, gently urging me forward.

At the far end of the room sat a long row of tables occupied by several aged Fae, Elves, and one very sturdy troll. The council stared, like the crowd, with such scrutiny, that I felt the urge to smooth over the elaborate hairstyle atop my head, pushing the strands hanging in from of my ears away. There was not a flicker of emotion on their faces, but I felt the cool fire of hate from several, the rank derision from others. They did not appreciate a human coming into their presence, of that I was sure. The fact that I was walking as an equal with their rightful leader only seemed to exacerbate the problem.

We stopped a few feet from the table and I steeled myself for the judgment of the second most powerful ruling body in the Unseen Lands. The Elf sitting in the center of the group leaned forward on his hands, "You know why you have been called?" he said loudly, firmly. When Nuada responded with a resounding 'We do' he continued, "Then you are with child?" The question was directed at me, and I reflexively slid my hand across my abdomen, rubbing absently.

"No, sir," I replied, "I am not." Abe had checked this morning, his solemn nod in the negative confirming that my womb still lay empty. Nuada and I had come to the decision that would be, would be, and that we would cross the bridge of my pregnancy when it came.

The Elf sighed and rose, "Then you know the decision that must be made," I gripped Nuada's arm, clinging to him with absolute fear. "We must dissolve the bond. One year has passed, resulting in no heir for the throne. In these unstable times, we must assure ourselves of the future of our kind." I inhaled deeply, fighting the panic that threatened to overwhelm my senses. Nuada shifted his grip, pulling me closely to his side, his grasp bordering on painful.

"I'm afraid," Nuada said slowly, his voice laced with deadly calm, "that I cannot do such a thing. Kara is my Heart Song and to dissolve the bond would mean my demise. The standing Elf looked to his immediate left, towards a fae woman whose eyes narrowed in my direction. She, too, rose and circled the table, coming to stand a few feet from Nuada and I. Her pale blonde hair was pulled tightly away from her face, her icy blue eyes piercing against the snowy white of her skin.

I flinched backwards when she lifted her hands and placed them on my forehead. My vision swam as I felt her enter into my mind, touching on the bond that linked Nuada's mind to my own. Fearing that she would try to snap the hold of the bond, I pushed back against her, mentally walling away the bond, desperately hoping that it would hold. A moment, an hour, a year later, I wasn't sure, she pulled away, leaving the bond in place. I felt Nuada's mental sigh of relief, his arms holding me upright as my knees buckled.

"He tells no lie," she said, her voice a soothing alto against the nausea in my stomach. Nuada made an irritated sound in the back of his throat, his cool hands running relaxingly over my face and neck. I sighed, leaning into his embrace. His mind touched mine, his love floating softly between us, met with my own.

When I could open my eyes, the Elf (who I assumed was the Head Elder) was regarding us with a cold gaze. I looked up a Nuada, who was returning the Elf's gaze. This wasn't over yet.

"Regardless of the state of the bond between them, the law is firm—there must be a child conceived within a year. The bond must be broken, Heart Song or no!" The room erupted with loud murmurs and a few shouted words in Elvish and Goblin. Nuada checked to make sure I could stand on my own before pulling from my grasp.

"It sounds as if the people disagree," he spoke flippantly. "You are blinded, Tol'e. Blinded by your years of seething hate for the humans and blinded by your ambition for power." Nuada smiled softly, "Like father, like daughter, old friend."

The Elf drew himself up to his full height, "My daughter, the Lady Gilsit, has nothing to do with this proceeding. Let me remind you that you are walking on dangerous ground, Princeling." My eyes widened to saucers as I took in the similarities between the proud elf in front of my and the haughty pseudo-rival for my love's heart.

Nuada chuckled, "It is you who is walking on dangerous ground, Councilman. My father allowed this council far too much power in the past. It has grown greedy, like the humans it so despises. Too long have we lived in the darkness, stifled by your inability to compromise, too long have my people served in shadows and shame. I have brought the Unseen into the light. I have given my people the right to live amongst the world once more, to claim what is rightfully ours, and I have decided to invoke… what is the human term?" He seemed to think for a moment, "Ah yes, I believe the term is 'marshal law'. I am the ruling party here and I believe that, since I am in perfect health and mind, it is time that I rightfully take the throne as king." He turned to grasp my hand, "With Kara as my rightful queen." His voice rang out loudly, firmly, filled with the magic of his very being and I felt my heart stutter as he turned me to face the awestruck crowd, "What say thee, my people?"

The crowd burst into joyous applause, the fae clapping, the trolls whooping, and the goblins raising their fists in agreement. Nuada turned on his heel to face the council once more. They sat arguing amongst themselves, hands gesturing wildly. I smirked as I imagined the torried negotiations of the council compared with the, often-tranquil meetings between Nuada and the representatives of the varying nations of the Unseen. "There you have it," said Nuada, smug smile sitting firmly in place. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a coronation ball to plan," he said with a curt bow before turning to me, "And a queen to bed." I smiled in relief, in joy, in utter happiness, as he led me from the hall, the sounds of the rupturing of the residual peace in the room echoing off the walls as Nuada led me swiftly through the halls and towards our rooms.

**Sorry this took so long, but with the holidays and the computer troubles I've been having, its taken a little longer than normal for me to update. I hope the happy ending of the chapter made up for the long wait. :)**

**There will be one final chapter to this story, obviously covering the coronation ball. I would like to thank all of you who read and reviewed. Its been a wonderful experience writing this piece and, though I will be taking some time off to work on my stories over at Fictionpress (under the same name, and yes, that was shameless self advertising), I hope to return to fanfiction with new ideas, new characters, and new stories.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am soooo sorry for the late posting. I've had a lot of uni work collecting in my inbox and then I got really sick, spent some time in the hospital. But never fear! The last chapter of Heart Song is here! Its short and sweet--I've never been too happy with the endings of my stories. Let me know what you think, send me some love!!!**

**I'm going to take a break from fanfiction, just until I can finish my story over at Fiction Press. Its called Touching Memories *cough, cough* If you need a fix for my writing, go over there and check me out.**

**I'm so glad that y'all came with me for this journey, please accept this last chapter as evidence of my gratitude and look for more to come.**

**XD Closet Adventuralist  
**

I watched the guests mingle in the ballroom, the celebration much more reserved than the previous raucous party I'd attended. There was no trace of drunken gremlins, nor was there any of the riotous music playing. Instead, a conservative five-piece string band played softly in the background, adding to the sophisticated ambiance of the room.

Wiping my nervous hands over the invisible creases in my gown, I scanned the room for Nuada. Since the confrontation with the Council, he had been perpetually caught up in plans for taking his father's throne and for arranging the coronation ball. Begrudgingly, I admitted that it was necessary for him to be away, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Irritably, I pressed a hand to the crown arranged neatly on my head, calming myself with the knowledge that no one could tear us apart, not now, not ever.

The nights he was able to make it back to our rooms before I fell asleep were filled with passionate lovemaking, with long talks, with sweet caresses. My days were spent with various mentors, learning the duties I would be expected to perform, and with Liz, whose belly grew more pronounced daily.

A light tingle skimmed the back of my neck, racing down my spine to settle in the small of my back. Nuada. He stood inches behind me, one pale hand sliding down my spine in one slow caress. "This dress looks particularly ravishing this evening," he whispered in a low voice meant for my ears only. I chuckled, biting back a soft moan as he pressed a kiss to the skin at my hairline.

"It has sentimental value," I replied, allowing him to wrap his arms around my hips. The fabric of his shirt rubbed sensuously against the bare skin of my back, the heat of his body seeping through to warm me. I didn't think I would ever get used to the way Nuada affected me, that way he could bring me to my knees with just a look, a well placed touch.

Nuada nipped at my shoulders, his teeth leaving small red marks across my skin, "I love you," he said. I turned in his arms, allowing him to pull me as close as he could. His orange-red eyes gazed down at me, his emotions laid bare.

"I love you," I replied, pulling him down for a kiss. At the meeting of flesh, I could feel Nuada's utter contentment with our union. He was the rightful King, and I his Queen. From all around the room, clapping hands sent a message that signaled the crowd's approval of our kiss. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and I ducked my head into Nuada's chest. Nuada simply waved to the cheering crowd, giving a courtly bow in response before pulling me off to a vacant balcony.

The Unseen Kingdom lay in perfect serenity around us, the sweet-smelling floral scent of the garden below us filling my head. Nuada guided me to the railing, his hand tracing invisible lines across my skin. The contact sent electric tingles throughout my body, causing my heart to beat hard within my chest. "So, what do we do now?" I asked, looking up at my husband, my love.

He gazed down at me, a sly smile forming over his dark lips, "Oh, I can think of a few suggestions." With that, he pulled me into a fierce embrace, his mouth slanting over my own, his hands grasping for as much skin as he could reach. When air became an issue, I broke away, gasping.

"I think I might be amenable to your suggestions." The look Nuada gave me shot a tingle of warmth straight to my core, his eyes seeming to glow an effervescent orange in the dimming light.

"Well then," he replied, "how do you feel about silk scarves?" _Oh boy…_


End file.
